Transformers Nifara
by Kristen Verne
Summary: Two friends, once strangers, find themselves thrust into an adventure that neither of them wanted, to places they never thought they would go. The journey makes the stronger but it also takes its toll. How will they survive? Rated T for violence and Cybertronian language. (title is Anglo Saxon for "stranger; newcomer")
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME!**

 **I had already posted this chapter, but I ended up going back to redo it, thanks to Victorsmyname. Thank you again!**

 **And I'll let you know that this does not take place in a single transformers continuity but in multiple. Characters from Prime, Armada, Energon, Cybertron, G1, Masterforce, and more will appear.**

 **Now, as for the title and each of the chapter titles, they are all in Old English, like in Beowulf.**

 **The title means "newcomer, stranger". I'll leave the rest of the translations up to you guys ;)  
As for why I did this, you'll see.  
Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Remix and Aalis © to me!**

 **Transformers Nifara**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bilwetnes**

* * *

 _Fire._

 _Screams._

 _Smoke billowed from Six Lasers Over Cybertron. Thirty-six minicons committed a suicide bombing under the Plasma Curve roller coaster._

 _Under a fallen mech and femme, a small femmeling sniffled. The energon of her creators dripped onto the little femme's head. She covered her helm to block out the screams and moans of pain._

 _The ground shook as two large pedes slammed into the ground and a large servo grabbed her and dragged her into the light._

* * *

Three Cycles before:

The little silver femmeling held the small metal instrument in one arm and a metal rod in the other. She drew it across the delicate metal strings, making a soft sound that echoed across the room.

"Remix! Are you using my Stradikit(1) again?"

"No, Sire!" The femme set the instrument down on the table as her sire strode into the room.

Overtone's(2) optic ridge rose, his blue optics glittering with mirth as his little daughter tried to hide her guilt. "If you want to learn to play, all you need do is ask, my little one." His delicate servos picked up the Stradikit as he sat down. Little Remix climbed into her sire's lap as he began to play the instrument.

Remix watched his digits dance across the strings, the silver plating on his arms reflecting light onto her and onto his silver and emerald plating.

The door to their home swished open, causing Overtone to falter in his playing. His facial plating broke into a smile as the tall, thin, and beautiful figure of his sparkmate strode into the room. "Hello, my dear Illume(3)."

"Hello, my darlings!" Illume bent down, kissing the top of her daughter's helm.

Remix jumped up, clinging to her carrier's white, silver, and light yellow plating. "Carrier!"

Overtone set aside his instrument before standing. "How was it?"

"Oh, it was wonderful! I am not surprised that organic fabrics are coming back into fashion, they do make one feel and look elegant. I might have got another modeling deal in Iacon too!"

"That's wonderful, darling!"

The femme reached up, touching the facial plating of her sparkmate. "And I gave them a condition, that you were to come with me and to play at the next show. And I doubt they'll refuse, as what an honor it would be to have the great Stradikitist, Overtone, come play at their show."

"I thank you, Illume." His servo reached over, patting little Remix on the helm. "And this little one was trying to play my Stradikit today."

"Oh did you?"

"Yes, Carrier!" Remix held up her arms. "I wanna be a singer and Stradikitist!"

"I'm sure you will be, but I think it's time for a certain little femmeling to get some recharge."

"Aw!"

The couple laughed as their little femme pouted. Overtone carried the little one to her berth, laying her down.

* * *

Two Cycles before:

"Oh come now, Overtone."

"I know this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but I'm not sure about this."

Remix sat and listened to her creators bicker slightly. She didn't really understand what was going on, but one thing she did know was that she was on her carrier's side.

Illume had been given an opportunity to go to Iacon with her family, and they were given three free tickets to the prestigious theme park, Six Lasers Over Cybertron. Remix really, really, really wanted to go.

Overtone sat down, rubbing the bridge of his facial plating. "Illume, I know we're not rich and we'll never get to go there again, but I do not think it's safe for a youngling. Especially with that gladiator stirring up the lower castes. Why not leave her here?"

"Tone, you are panicking again." The femme touched his facial plating. "We are going to the highest end of society. There is so much security there. We will be safe, and she will be too."

"I wanna go, Sire!" Remix bounced in her seat, kicking her pedes back and forth excitedly.

The mech looked between the two femmes, venting before he smiled. "I can't say no to those optics. Fine. Get ready. We'll leave tomorrow.

"Yay!" Remix tackled her sire's legs, laughing happily.

Six Lasers Over Cybertron! The massive theme park that most bots only dreamed of going to! The playground of the rich and famous! The little femme trembled with excitement as she thought of all the rides and games… and the Energon goodies!

This was going to be the best trip ever!

* * *

One Cycle before:

The entire transport ride from their home in Polyhex to Iacon was so boring for little Remix. The long time sitting made her fidgety. She wanted to run up and down the aisles and play with the other bots around her.

But, that would not happen. She just sat between her creators, kicking her pedes slowly. A pair of enforcers sat across from them, studying datapads.

One of them looked up at the little femmeling, smiling as he saw her obviously bored expression. "Hey, youngling. You bored?"

"Yes…"

The mech patted his knee and the femme bounced over. Her creators watched the mech carefully as enforcers were known to be either very nice or very cruel. However, the mech set aside his datapad and bounced little Remix on his knee. "I'm Tumbler(4). What's your designation?"

"I'm Remix!"

"Nice to meet you. This silent stiff is my partner, Prowl."

Prowl looked up from his datapad, looking slightly miffed at his partner's description of him. "I'm not stiff, I'm just not slacking."

"See what I mean, kid. He's a stiff. Take a break, pal." Tumbler looked down at the femmeling. "Where are you off to?"

"We're going to Six Lasers Over Cybertron!"

Overtone smirked. "We're going to Iacon and tomorrow we're taking a trip to the amusement park for a day."

"Sounds fun," Prowl glanced up, "you get tickets?"

Illume nodded. "I'm a model and we were gifted tickets to use while we were in Iacon."

"I see."

Tumbler tickled Remix as he laughed. "Sounds fun. I wish I could go there. Enjoy your time."

"We will."

When the transport stopped, the enforcers got off at the first stop, waving goodbye to little Remix as they left.

* * *

The Morning of:

The family of three hurriedly left before dawn to reach the amusement park by the time it opened.

The little family stayed close together, not wanting to be separated as they entered the park. However, Remix was far too excited to notice the line of protestors outside the park, crying for the park to be open to the common people.

Remix could hardly contain her little self as the gates opened and she saw the rides towering above her. All around her, bots called out for patrons to play games and buy goodies.

In the center of the park, stood a giant coaster. The Plasma Curve! The line for the ride wound in and around the giant coaster, so as you waited you could look up and watch the coaster fly over your helm.

"Watch out!" Remix skidded to a stop as she nearly ran over an even smaller bot.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The minicon looked up at the little femme, his facial plating contorted into a strange look. He seemed nervous, angry, and scared. "It's alright, just watch where you're going next time."

"I didn't think minicons were allowed."

"I'm in maintenance." He snapped before taking a long, deep breath. "Look, sorry about snapping." His optics turned to the little femme. "Having fun?"

"Yep. We're gonna go on the Plasma Curve!"

The minicon's expression changed. "Well, the line is pretty long. If I was you, I'd wait till your next visit."

"We won't have another visit," Overtone vented. "We were gifted tickets. Without those, we'd never have been able to come. We plan to do every ride. Is there something wrong with the ride?"

"Well, no but… there might be later on, but hopefully not." He glanced once more at the little femme before walking away.

Remix stared after the minicon, slightly confused by his odd behavior, but she was still far too excited to really care. She and her family got in line for the Plasma Curve, a line which wound between the countless supports. The femmeling chattered the entire time about how cool everything was. The high-class mechs and femmes around them kept glancing at the tiny femme, some with amusement and some with disgust.

Her family was obviously not high class, well at least her sire wasn't. Illume could pass as an Iaconian easily, but no self-respected high-class femme would dare bond with a lower class mech.

As the line wound around a pillar, it ran alongside another portion of the line, further back. Standing there, a large red mech and a beautiful sky-blue femme chuckled at Remix as the sparkling bounced around.

"You excited, little one?"

"Yep!"

The blue femme laughed, reaching out to pat the sparkling's helm. "What's your designation?"

"I'm Remix!"

"I'm Chromia, and this is my sparkmate, Ironhide."

"Remix," Illume grabbed her daughter's servo, "the line is moving."

Remix waved to the couple. "Bye-bye!" She immediately watched as the stairs to the ride grew closer and closer with each step. At the bottom of the steps, they stopped, her optics darting around.

Over there.

She saw a little minicon, the same one she'd almost run into before. He was standing near one of the supports of the coaster. As she looked around, she could see more minicons around, standing by pillars, all holding something that looked like a toolbox. For a moment, he paused, looking at her, his optics glistened with sadness; his mouth moved, softly saying something that the little femme couldn't hear.

His optics hardened before… "FOR EQUALITY!" He and the other minicons screamed.

Then darkness.

When Remix opened her optics, her helm throbbed. Flames danced around as the coaster supports that still remained creaked. The metal frame bent and began to fall apart.

Screams echoed around as a large servo grabbed little Remix, shoving her under the stairs as the rest of the coaster crashed to the ground. Remix looked up just in time to see the railings slam down on top of her sire. "SIRE! CARRIER!" Remix ducked, covering her head as flames grew close and more rubble fell around. When things stopped shaking, the femme crawled out from under the stairs. Her tiny arms pulled her towards her creators as coolant spilled down her facial plating.

Her whole frame shuddered as she pulled herself underneath her creators, huddling beneath her Carrier's burned body and her Sire's mangled frame.

Covering her audial receptors with her little servos, she cried as energon dripped onto her back.

"There's that couple we saw with the sparkling!"

"I hope the little one is alright."

"Ironhide, listen…"

A moment later, two pedes came down in Remix's view and a large red servo reached under and pulled her out. The little femme found herself looking up into the optics of Ironhide. His frame now marred with burns and scratches, as was Chromia's, he still stood, mostly unharmed.

"Oh, you poor thing." Chromia took Remix into her arms, holding her close. "We need to get her to the medics!"

"Go, I'll look for more survivors."

The blue femme carried little Remix away from the carnage, constantly shushing and trying to sooth the wailing sparkling. Remix barely acknowledged the femme as her optics stared upwards at the stars…

* * *

"Sire, Carrier, I'll make you proud." Remix stared up at the stars; they looked so different from Nutronia. She missed Cybertron…

How long ago was it since the bombing? It felt like a lifetime for the femme who now stood tall, nearly fully grown.

Since that day, since the war began, she'd heard a lot of things. Good and bad. But one thing she remembered was the saying "The first casualty of war is innocence"...

And she was proof of that…

* * *

 **Well, now you've met the first of our two main characters. Now, as for why I chose to use all the Old English, or Anglo Saxon, is because I really enjoy the language myself and because I wanted something different.**

 **A combination of the old and new coming together.**

 **Ancient and futuristic.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) Stradikit is a combination of two different words for "violin": "stradivarius" and "kit".

(2) Overtone is a musical term that means "a whole-number multiple of the fundamental frequency of a tone". The overtone defines the harmonic structure of a sound.

(3) Illume is a synonym for "illuminate"

(4) Tumbler is the original name of the Autobot Chromedome.

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Young Remix- Hynden Walch (Starfire, Blackfire, Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, Ace)_

 _Remix- Kari Wahlgren (Aranea Highwind, Tigress, Starfire, Charmcaster, Emma Frost)_

 _Overtone- Darin De Paul (Ardyn Izunia, Reinhardt_ _, Zeron Alpha, Gill Grunt)_

 _Illume- Amy Shiels (Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Candie, Lisa Buchanan, Danielle, Nicole)_

 _Prowl- Jeff Bennett (Prowl, Baron Von Steamer, Zazu, Petrie, Mr. Smee, Merlin, Cyril)_

 _Tumbler- Strings Kozisek (Chromedome, Kup, Ironhide, Doublecross, Hardhead)_

 _Chromia- Latonia Phipps (Chromia, Roxy, Ashley, Paige, Mama Bacote,)_

 _Ironhide- Peter Cullen (Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Eeyore, Red Skull, King Kong)_

* * *

1 Corinthians 13:1

" _If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go!**

 **Time to meet main character number 2!**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **ForcúÞ**

* * *

"Ay-lis Cruiser?"

"It's Aalis, ya know, pronounced like 'Alice' and Kreuzer, say it with me, krite-zer. Aalis Kreuzer." The girl's green eyes flashed at the older boy from the student council. Her mahogany-red hair hung around her face, casting shadows that made her seem just a little intimidating.

"Aalis," a girl behind her giggled, "no need to give him a heart attack."

Aalis leaned back in her chair. "Sorry, Hannah, but this is graduation, and if he mispronounces my name when I walk across that stage…!"

"You do have a weird name."

"I know." The girl sighed. "Just my luck to have tow medieval literature professors for parents. No, we can't name our daughter something modern, let's go with the medieval French variant of a popular name."

The students around her laughed. "You know you love it."

"Yeah, I do."

Aalis looked around at her graduating class. Everyone was so excited to get out of high school and on to the real world, and she was too. College was going to be amazing. She already had almost a full year in credits from a community college and from dual-credit classes, and she was ready to get started.

The graduation rehearsal finished earlier than usual… thank goodness. She and her friends met up after school for some coffee. She kept close with three friends, all nerds.

"I still can't believe we beat that mission last night…" Hannah Innes laughed, tossing a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder.

The other Hannah, Hannah Farro, let out a long, exaggerated groan, her ash-brown hair falling over the table as she pressed her head against the surface. "I thought that we were going to die… I hate Threshers. I hate them so much."

"And Goliaths." Amber Burton leaned back, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Goliaths suck." Aalis chuckled. "Especially when people keep shooting their heads off and making them go berzerk.

"I'm sorry! My shotgun blasts scatter!" Hannah number two threw up her hands.

All of them laughed. Hannah number one stood up. "Well, I've got to go. We playing Borderlands again tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"So, at 6?" Aalis fingered her hair. "I should be there on time. I need to get my hair cut before I go home. And I was hoping to get some drawing done too."

Amber giggled. "I still can't believe you dyed and cut your hair to match your favorite anime character."

"Lea Eldr(1) is amazing." Aalis grinned. "I'm happy to represent my favorite fire-mage!"

"No kidding… you sewed her costume and wear it all the time."

"Well, it's more comfortable than the stupid private school uniforms we have to wear." She gestured down at her blue, white, and gray plaid skirt, button-down shirt, black necktie, white stockings, and black dress shoes.

"You right…"

The two Hannahs and Amber left as Aalis took her time errand running. She had plenty of time to think. Life was moving so fast. She'd been accepted into a private liberal arts college where she had decided to double-major in Art and English, with a specialty in Medieval Literature.

She blamed her parents. Her parents would read her Beowulf in the Old English as a bedtime story. By now, she was practically fluent in the all but dead variant of the language.

Eventually, she took a taxi home. Her home, a tall, restored Victorian-style home with soft gray walls on the outside. The inside was beautiful and full of books. Bookshelves lined every wall, reminding Aalis of the library in the video game, _Kingdom Hearts_. Books were everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling.

Her own room stood on the second floor with a tower spire of her own.

She climbed the spire stairs to a room with soft blue walls and windows on all sides. Curtains of soft velvet hung on the sides of every window. Opposite the staircase was a U-shaped desk with a large high-backed gaming chair. The desk held three large, bright computer monitors, a keyboard, and a mouse.

She slipped into the chair and booted up "Borderlands 2". There was still time before she was to meet everyone online. Enough time to slip down to the kitchen and grab the dinner of champions: microwave ramen.

Yep, she was ready for college alright(2).

Going back up, ramen and fork in hand, she logged into discord only to find Hannah, Hannah, and Amber waiting for her. "Hey weirdos!"

" _About time!_ "

" _You ready?_ "

Aalis grinned. "To quote my favorite wheelchair-bound turtle(3), 'Let's go kick some butt!'"

* * *

"Run!"

" _Threshers! Threshers!_ "

" _Drive Amber! Drive!_ "

" _AHHHHHH!_ (4)"

The car ran into a rock and turned over. Aalis's character jumped up on a rock, sniper rifle in hand as the snake, things called threshers popped out of the ground. Her companions began running around, shooting at all threshers that tried to kill them.

"Hannah! Look out!"

" _Which one!?_ "

"The one that's dying!"

" _We're both dying!_ "

When the threshers were dead, the four girls sat in silence for a few moments before bursting out into laughter.

" _I thought we were going to die._ "

"We almost did!"

" _Let's go turn in this quest and then stop for the night._ "

" _Agreed._ "

When Aalis logged off she sighed. Her parents were out of town at a conference and she had the house to herself. Again.

Being a hermit had its disadvantages. She barely had any friends. Actually, other than the two Hannahs and Amber, she had no friends. She was nice, and a nerd. No one else literally sewed the outfit of their favorite anime character and wore it for fun.

She literally had no life.

Taking off her uniform, she put on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt before grabbing her notebook and planted herself in front of the television with a few Modern English to Old English dictionaries, pose references, and three copies of the book "Beowulf".

She wanted to create a manga version of Beowulf in both Modern and Old English. The perfect way to spend her Friday night…

Drawing manga.

Watching hours of "Daredevil".

Alone…

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Hannah, Hannah, and Amber are based on of few of my nerdy friends I hang out with. And yes, when I play Borderlands 2, it's basically screaming.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) Lea is a reference to the Kingdom Hearts character and Eldr is old Norse for fire.

(2) As a college student, sadly the ramen stereotype is true.

(3) This a reference to Bentley from the "Sly Cooper" series.

(4) Sadly, this is a perfect representation of how my Borderland games with friends go. 

* * *

_Aalis Kreuzer- Caitlin Glass (Mina Ashido, Winry Rockbell, Hanna Annafellows, Triela)_

 _Hannah Innes- Hedy Burress (Yuna, Anima, Kristi, Cis, Brody, Brigitte Stark/Rosie)_

 _Hannah Farro- Madison Devenport (Materia, Nameless Star, Quillo, Stacy, Fiona)_

 _Amber Burton- Natalie Lander (Liz Alllan, Terra Branford, Stargirl, Kinzie Kensington)_

* * *

Isaiah 65:24

" _I will answer them before they even call to me. While they are still talking about their needs, I will go ahead and answer their prayers!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating!**

 **After forever…**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Eabm**

* * *

The silver femme shot up, gasping as she jumped out of recharge. Her arms wrapped around herself. Again, she'd dreamed of that day, the day the bombings took everything from her.

The day the war started.

"Remix." A tall red femme stepped into her quarters. "Your daily energon ration is waiting."

"Coming Mercury(1)…"

Remix wiped down her slender silver frame before stepping out of her room. The soft gray walls reflecting off her shiny plating. Other younglings of all ages walked in the same direction, toward the main hall. Each of them looking for their energon ration.

The main hall opened up before them, a square room with tables, looking dully like a warehouse. A warehouse for younglings. Only dull walls of silver. The only thing of color was a silver-blue sign with a list of rules listed on it:

Rule 1: No fighting

Rule 2: Obey the bots in charge

Rule 3: Do not go outside without permission

Rule 4: No weapons

Rule 5: DO NOT join a faction in the war

Sure, she'd broken a rule or two in her time there. She'd fought a bully. She'd gone out without permission (but everyone did at least once). The punishments weren't too severe, except for the last one…

Anyone who joined either the Autobots or Decepticons was kicked from the center. This happened more often than the leaders liked to admit. So the orphans became dragged into a bloody war or left to die on the street.

The polyhexian walked over to the table of energon cubes. She grabbed the one by her nameplate. She sat down, drinking her energon cube as she scanned the room. The adult Cybertronians around the room kept their eyes on the younglings.

She'd spent most of her childhood in this Youngling center. When the war began, orphaned younglings were sent off to a Cybertronian colony to be safe, specifically to Neutronia.

"Did you hear?" A little praxian giggled. "Flashback snuck out last night. The enforcers brought him home though."

"Hey sparklings, don't even think about sneaking out." A lanky tarnian mech slumped over the table, his face decorated with a smirk.

"Why not, Strider?"

Strider slid into his seat, the maddening smirk plastered on his face. "Because sparklings who sneak out might get nabbed by Decepticons. My buddy, Dark Moon, went out one night. I saw him through the windows trying to come home, only for a big arm to grab him, dragging him off into the night."

"That's just a story to scare us!"

"Yeah, no Decepticon is gonna grab us!"

Remix rolled her optics. All the younglings were told stories about Decepticons kidnapping them to keep them inside. But that's all they were. Stories. However, there was some truth to them. The black market was always looking for slaves to be shipped off. Neutronia(1) was pretty safe, but if a youngling strayed too far… but none of them were stupid enough to actually go out on their own like that.

Well… that wasn't completely true.

The front doors unlocked, allowing the younglings to exit the building and go into the town. Frag this place. It felt more like a prison than anything else. Timed locks. Small energon rations. A cold, blank building.

She wanted out.

As soon as the doors clicked open, the femme bolted, stepping outside. The stifling feeling she felt lifting from her spark.

"Morning, Remix." A mutacon(2) named Black Hole smiled over at her. "Ready to get out of that box."

"Yes!" The femme transformed into her small vehicle form and drove away, ignoring pedestrians and such as she hurried off. On the other side of town (far away, and on her own) Remix leapt the fence to the warehouse district. There were practically no other lifeforms around there. It was a wide space with warehouses dotted around.

Peaceful.

Quiet.

Perfect.

Remix climbed onto a pile of boxes, tapping the metal with her fingers, humming along to a random tune.

"Is that the newest magna march song by Allegria?"

Remix jumped, screaming slightly as she turned around.

A mech stood on the other side of a box pile, grinning up at her. He had yellow and purple armor and wore a smirk similar to that of Strider's, which did nothing to calm her racing spark.

"Allegria is a wonderful singer, isn't she?"

"Y-yes…" Remix stammered, slipping off the box pile as her optics searched for any and all escape routes.

Remember that thing about not being stupid enough to go off alone… well, she honestly didn't care. Until now.

The mech just grinned. "Where ya from? I'm from Kaon myself, but don't let that fool ya. I'm no crook or petty thief, I'm a business-mech. I'm just here to check one of the warehouses for some merchandise. So, what's a little thing like you doin' here?"

"I'm just on my way back to the youngling center. They'll be waiting for me…"

"Really, but you just got here?" He stepped around the boxes, his grin shifting to a cheerful snarl as the Decepticon insignia on his left leg came into view. "And I've been looking for some new merchandise."

That did it.

Remix turned, transforming as she made a beeline for the fence. Oh scrap, the stories were true! Oh, scrap! Oh, scrap!

A sharp, hot pain hit her back bumper, causing her to scream as her vehicle mode spun out of control. The femme transformed, rolling across the ground and into the fence.

"Well, what do ya know, your plan actually worked, Onslaught!"

"I beg your pardon?! My strategies are brilliant, Swindle!"

Remix shook her help as she looked up at the gray and navy blue mech who stood over her, a blaster in his right servo.

The other mech, who'd met her first, and who was apparently named Swindle, walked over. "Sorry about that, boss."

"Let's just get this over with." Onslaught turned his blaster, planting it straight onto Remix's forehelm.

Why?

Remix's optics leaked coolant as fear overtook her. She wanted to scream, to run, but she found herself frozen, unable to move at all.

Why her?

A moment later, a pain surged through her, and everything went dark.

* * *

Was this the end?

As Remix's vision began to swirl, she wondered what the Allspark would be like, but instead of bright light or anything else she imagined wasn't there.

She found herself in a dark room, small and cramped, strangely shaped, and full of boxes and other things. A metal band wrapped around her mouth and stasis cuffs held her hands and legs together.

Where was she? What was going on!?

"Ya know, that stun blast could've fried her circuits!" Swindle's voice echoed from another part of the room.

Onslaught huffed. "Then we'd sell her for scrap."

"Do you know how much Shockwave, Trepan, or any of the other science freaks would pay for a pristine test subject to work with!? If you fry her, then we'd lose all those credits."

Swindle and Onslaught's voices moved further away and Remix heard the loud opening of a bay door.

Was she on a ship?

What would become of her? She felt the panic well up in her spark and the coolant pool at the corners of her optics. She wanted to go home! She would never complain about that stupid youngling center again if she could only go home.

"Look out!" The two Decepticon mechs yelped as blaster fire began echoing against the ship, peppering the metal hull.

Remix slumped over, offlining her optics. Hoping that some blast fire wouldn't pierce the ship.

"What about the payload!?"

"Leave it! Or would you rather become cannon fodder?"

Remix didn't look around again until the blaster fire stopped. "Check the area!" A mech's voice rang out.

Footsteps approached the ship, one set coming onto the ship. Remix could see a light probing the ship; the footsteps and light grew nearer until a red and white mech with a flashlight came around a box.

"By Primus… LIFELINE!" The mech dropped his flashlight and ran to the little femme. "Don't worry, you're safe now." He activated his blade and cut her cuffs before pulling off her gag.

Remix stared into his blue optics before her optics drifted to his Autobot insignia. The Autobots saved her.

More footsteps came closer until a green and white femme came into view. "Oh my!" The femme ran over, a visor appearing over her optics as she looked over the femme. Her servos reached up to Remix's forehelm. "Looks like a burn… Red Alert, get her outside where I can take a better look."

Red Alert took Remix in his arm, muttering slightly. "I told Inferno I saw a femme near those two, but he said I was paranoid." He vented before smiling down at her. "What's your designation?"

"R-Remix…"

"Well, Remix, I'm sorry you had to endure that, but you're safe now."

The mech carried her outside. Other Autobots stood around, checking various things, but most looked up at the femme, each of them staring with concern and relief. An army transport ship sat nearby with a red mech waiting beside it. Red Alert carried Remix inside and laid her on a berth.

"Move." Lifeline, the femme, pushed past the mech, looking over the youngling. "Well, no lasting damage, but she was apparently hit point-blank with a shock blast. She is fortunate… she could have easily been offlined."

The red mech walked over, kneeling down before the femme. "My designation is Inferno, what's yours?"

"Remix."

"Well, Remix, we'll get you patched up and sent home." He smiled. "Are you from the youngling center?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll send a messenger down there and let them know what happened and that you are safe." Inferno gently patted the top of her helm and walked away.

Lifeline grabbed a roll of holotape and wound it around Remix's forehelm. "There you are. How are you feeling? Does anything else hurt?"

"No…" Remix's optics moved to the Autobot insignia on the shoulder plating of the femme. "Thank you, for everything."

"It's our pleasure."

"I wish I could be brave like you." Remix vented. "But I'd probably have to join the Autobots for that."

"Why don't you?" Red Alert smiled.

Lifeline vented. "Don't you even try to pull her into the military. She's just a youngling."

The mech sat down. "I know, but she wouldn't have to fight. There are medical posts and tech posts, search and rescue."

"You're saying I could join?" Remix's optics blinked. She'd never really thought about joining the Autobots before, but it would get her out of that prison of a center, and she would never be helpless again. She could learn to fight, and the next time she ran into a mech like Swindle, she could take him down.

"Younglings do not need to be joining the war."

"Lifeline, we have bots younger than her already."

"That's not a good thing!"

The green femme stood up, glaring at the mech who easily towered over her. Both bots looked ready to launch into a heated argument.

"I want to join." They paused, staring at the little femme. "I don't want to be helpless anymore. I couldn't do anything to stop the bombings when the war first started, and I couldn't do anything to stop Swindle and Onslaught. Please, let me join."

Red Alert grinned. "Alright, femme."

"If that's what you want." Lifeline smiled, albeit sadly.

"It is."

* * *

Remix rubbed her shoulder plating. It stung where the Autobot insignia now lay etched in her armor. She was to grab her things from the youngling center and then go to the shipyards. Inferno was to formally bring her into the Autobot ranks when she arrived.

She would be getting out!

Her pedes carried her to the center, and she threw open the door…

"Remix!"

Only to find Mercury glaring at her. "Where have you been!? I've been worried sick! An Autobot showed up and said you had been captured and were receiving medical attention." Her servo touched the holotape. "You know better than to go off alone!" She looked over the young femme before her optics stopped on the Autobot insignia. "Remix…"

"Mercury, I'm sorry. I've come to collect my things and go."

"Get out." The older femme snapped. "You're not getting anything! Get out!" She shoved Remix back and shut the door.

For a moment, Remix just stood there, staring at the metal door to what was once her home. Just like that, she'd lost it.

Just like that.

An explosion rocked the ground, sending her to her knees. She looked up, toward the shipping docks. A plume of smoke and fire rose up from the docks. "No!" The femme turned and ran for the docks, passing by confused and concerned onlookers.

Drawing near, she saw a giant mech of mismatched colors, bringing down his giant fists upon an Autobot vessel.

"Remix!" Lifeline ran over, grabbing the femme's arm. "You must go! Bruticus is leading the Decepticons against us." She threw a small cloak of organic cloth of the femme's shoulders. "There is a refugee ship about to depart. Get on and go." She placed some credits in the femme's servo. "Find another Autobot and they'll take care of you."

"But…"

"Go!" Lifeline shoved her toward the other section of the docks.

Remix saw Autobots attempting to fight the giant known as Bruticus. She would have no chance. Her pedes carried her to the refugee ship, where a mech ushered her aboard. The ship was crowded, full of bots, organics, and other species. No one even glanced at the little femme as she squished herself in a corner.

The day's stress began to slam into her, taking all of her mental ability to keep herself from just passing out and ignoring it.

Eventually, she gave in and recharge took her.

Nothing would be the same ever again.

* * *

 **Ok, we're catching up to where we were in the original story…**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) This was a Cybertronian colony in the golden age.

(2) Cybertronians blessed with infinite combination and transformation.

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Mercury- Karissa Lee Staples (Invi, Perry Sommers, Victoria, Paloma)_

 _Swindle- Fred Willard (Swindle, Boogey Man, Melvin, Wally Kogen, Gary)_

 _Onslaught- Travis Willingham (Onslaught, Thor, Roy Mustang, Hulk, Aced)_

 _Red Alert- Brian Dobson (Red Alert, Sky Beak, Force Commander, Ernst)_

 _Lifeline- Madison Davenport (Nameless Star, Materia, Quillo, Stacey, Fiona)_

 _Inferno- Michael Daingerfield (Inferno, Han Solo, Sesshomaru, Quickmix)_

* * *

" _And when I lifted up from the earth, I will draw everyone to myself._ "

John 12:32


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY**

 **This chapter took me forever to figure out!**

 **But it's done…**

 **Transformers © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Gegaderian**

* * *

"Congratulations graduates!"

The students all threw their caps in the air. Aalis threw hers only a short distance, so she could find it easily. Picking up the black cap, she dusted it off.

Her eyes roamed the stadium stands. She covered her eyes, protecting her face from the glare; outside events were such a pain.

"Hey Miss Valedictorian!" Hannah Innes clapped her friend on the back. "You ready for the real world?"

Amber nodded. "Yeah, you've already got enough college credits for a full year!"

"I'm taking summer classes and 21 hours right off the bat." Aalis sighed. She looked down at the ground, kicking some of the dirt with her nice pair of boots.

"You're insane."

"I'm aware."

The girl looked around her again, scouring the many parents in the bleachers. The parents of her friends came down, scooping up their children in warm, proud hugs.

No one came to Aalis.

She slipped through the crowd, clutching her diploma as she tore off her cap. She walked back home.

The sun dimmed as clouds covered it, darkening. The sky rumbled as drops of water began to fall from the sky. Stupid bipolar weather.

By the time she reached home, water streamed from her red hair and her black graduation gown. Thankfully she didn't wear makeup, or it would have been smeared all over her face.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" The door to the Kruezer house swung open, Aalis wrung out her hair on the front rug. "Where were you!? I didn't see…"

Her eyes landed on a note.

Not a phone call.

Not a text.

Just a note. After the fact.

 _Dear Aalis,_

 _We had to leave right away. We were requested at Oxford for a conference. I know your graduation was today, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity!_

 _Congratulations on graduating! You were Valedictorian right? Well, congratulations on that too!_

 _There's a present for you in the garage. We got you a car! Inside is $400. Go have fun with your friends. Our treat._

 _Love you,_

 _Mom and Dad_

A car, huh?

Aalis grabbed the note, scrunching it up in her hands as tears decorated the corners of her eyes. This happened all the time… why did it still hurt?

It's not like they'd missed her last 3 birthdays or anything.

Thank goodness her college was so far away. Maybe she could escape this…

Well, might as well check out the new car.

The little silver car sat in the garage. Aalis stared at it. Her mom and dad just left her a gift. Not a word. They could've given her the present the day before! They knew about this conference and chose not to tell her.

Aalis tore off her graduation robe and snatched up the keys.

Driving off into the rain, the girl fled, water flowing down her face. Driving until she pulled into a park. She just sat and cried.

She was all alone.

Alone.

Suddenly, her radio turned on. Did she hit the radio by accident? Her Disney CD was in and the upbeat tune of "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" jumped out from the speakers, making the girl laugh.

She sang along until the song changed to "Brazzle Dazzle Day". Then she just sat, staring out at the rain.

"Everything will be alright…"

* * *

(4 Earth years later)

" _Run!_ "

" _I'm trying!_ "

" _Ahhh!_ "

Aalis leaned back in her chair as her friend took out the last enemy. "I hate this game, but I love it."

" _Same._ "

" _Ugh, I don't know why I play this game with you guys. It practically gives me an anxiety attack._ "

" _Girl, same._ "

"But it's fun."

Amber sighed on the other side of the mic. " _So, Aalis, how is life?_ "

"It kinda sucks." The girl admitted. "This wonderful, anxiety-producing game is actually relaxing."

" _But,_ " Hannah number 1 asked, still catching her breath from the near anxiety attack, " _you're already done with school, and have a job._ "

Aalis glanced over at her two framed degrees. Sure, she was able to complete her bachelors and masters degrees in four years, but that wasn't making her too happy.

Cramming her life with schoolwork for four years…

Here she was, twenty-two with her masters in Medieval Literature. Hired immediately by a university halfway across the country. She left behind everything. Friends. Family.

Well, everything but the reputation of her esteemed parents.

Her teaching position was great. A small private college in the mountains. But…

Every professor expected her to be just like her parents. Not the silly, nerdy girl that she was. Sure she could teach. Sure she knew the material. But she wasn't professional enough for some of their liking.

And the students.

She was younger than some of her students. A twenty-two year old teaching students around her age. Aalis tried so hard to make friends with her students. She wanted to hang out with them.

They didn't want to hang out with her.

These online games with her friends were all she had. That and her long drives through the mountains.

"Actually, I have some grading to do. So I've gotta go."

" _Oh. Ok._ "

" _Bye Al._ "

" _Later Aalis!_ "

"Later guys…"

Disconnecting from the chat Aalis stepped away from her desk. Her feet brushed against the smooth hardwood floors of her office. She lived completely alone. Her parents had a house built to her exact specifications in a location in the mountains, about twenty minutes from the school.

The outside looked like a log cabin, blending in with the tall pine trees around. A garden of rocks and tall shrubs allowed it to blend in even more. In fact, if it wasn't for the windows, no one would know there was even a house there.

The inside was cosy. Paneling covered the outside logs, with murals of sunsets on some of the walls. Lights that looked like old lanterns hung in every room.

All in all, it was a warm house; a hideaway in the mountains.

Grabbing her paperwork, Aalis curled up in front of her massive fireplace. Nothing like a night with midterm papers to grade.

* * *

That's it!

She couldn't read one more sentence about Medieval poetry!

The clock behind her rang out, striking the one o'clock hour.

Throwing off her blanket, Aalis grabbed her keys and went out to her car. She couldn't sleep after all that grading and after 4 cups of coffee.

Her silver Honda Fit was her other escape. She would drive around the dark roads, talking to herself, and to the car.

She was kinda lonely.

The wind whipped around, pushing the small vehicle around slightly, but Aalis wasn't worried. This car served her all through college. Her parents bought it for her as a graduation present. She almost saw it as a friend.

Those long eight hour drives to college… she would just talk. It sometimes felt like the car was listening, so she would talk to the car.

What a weirdo she was.

Her eyes on the road, she took a sharp curve around a hillside. Two eyes lit up in her headlights.

A deer.

Aalis swerved. The wind caught the small car at just the right moment, sending her skidding out of control. The girl screamed as the car toppled off the road, cascading down the hill to the dark trees below.

One in the morning.

In the middle of the mountains.

No one to hear the crash.

No one to find her.

The girl barely had time to process this as she closed her eyes, waiting for the sickening crunch.

Metal.

Metal scraping against metal, gears shifting and whirling.

Suddenly the moonlight became brighter as the roof of the car seemed to vanish. Did a tree take it off? Then the moonlight vanished as something dark closed in around Aalis.

"Hold on!"

In the darkness, Aalis couldn't see the speaker or anything else. She felt the jostling and heard crunching, as well as a few feminine grunts.

Smash!

Finally, the jostling stopped.

"Ow…" came the strange voice again. "That fragging hurt…" The moonlight appeared as the darkness retracted.

Aalis looked up.

Two shining, or was that four, lights. Two lower than the others, and much brighter. Those shut off and the girl found herself looking into the face of a robot with shining blue eyes.

"Oh Primus." The robot sighed. "I kinda hoped you were knocked out… you'd think this was a dream. Primus…"

Aalis blinked. Maybe she was dreaming. Was there something in her coffee?

"I'm sleep deprived… that's it. On my way to a burnout from sleep deprivation and work… that's it." Her head began to spin as consciousness left her.

"WHAT!?" Aalis leapt up at the sound of booming timpani drums: the start of Sephiroth's theme(1), AKA the ringtone for her boss. She glances around.

She was in her car.

She must have fallen asleep… no wait…

Picking up her cell phone, she answered. "H-hello Dr. Nelson."

" _Aalis! You're alright! We've been trying to get in touch with you!_ " The girl glanced at the car's clock… Almost noon. Oh no. She'd missed three classes. " _What happened? This isn't like you._ "

"I-I got in a car accident last night. I'm ok, but I think I just kinda slept when I got back home to deal with the trauma. My bad…"

" _You sure you're alright?_ "

"Y-yes… but… I won't be coming in for the rest of the day. I'll email my students and tell them that class is cancelled."

" _No, I'll do it. You get some rest." Her boss sighed. "We're just glad you're alright. See you tomorrow._ "

"Yeah… tomorrow." Her boss hung up the phone.

Aalis immediately stepped out of her car, staring at the vehicle. It didn't move.

"Was… was that a dream?" Tapping the front tire with her foot, she tried to recall the events of the night before.

She remembered the crash, and the robot. The four lights, two of which were headlights. Her car was a robot.

"Come on out! I know you're in there!"

No response.

"Come on! I just want to know I'm not crazy! Come out!" She drew back her foot to kick the car, but it shifted. The metal began to retract and move. The shock caused the girl to stumble back into the garage wall.

She looked up to see the robot from the night before.

In the light, she could see it was a silver robot with more feminine features. It… her eyes glowed a soft blue, and she looked a little… shy. "Happy now?"

"Who… what?"

"I was hoping you'd forget." The robot sat back on her hands, sighing. "Great… just great. I broke rule number one."

Aalis took a step closer to the robot. "Hello… I-I'm Aalis Kreuzer."

"I know that. I've been your car for four earth years. My designation is Remix." Remix smiled shyly. "It's nice to properly meet you."

The girl looked at Remix, cocking her head to the side curiously. "How…? How did you become my car?"

"I've been your car since you first got it."

"Where did you come from?"

Remix turned her face toward the window. "Space… yes, I'm an 'alien'. An autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron. I'm a refugee here on earth. I was supposed to keep cover and not let any humans know but…"

"But…"

"I've been sitting in silence for four years, listening to you talk and rant for the entire time." The bot smiled. "And, I kinda grew attached. So, I could just let you die last night. I-I mean it's against the rules, and I could be taken from earth for this, but I wanted to be your friend."

Aalis stared at the robot. She thought back to every time she'd gone for a drive to rant or cry… she'd always felt like someone was listening to her.

Someone was.

"I could use a friend," the human sighed, "all of mine are so far away."

"I don't have any." Remix looked down at the human.

"Then let's be friends."

The human sat down beside the robot. "Tell me what your home is like and then I'll tell you about me."

"Well, I know all about you, since I've heard all your rants for years." Remix giggled. "But I'll explain everything."

The bot began to talk, explaining her childhood on Cybertron and in the youngling center on Neutronia.

"Then, I ended up on that refugee ship. They figured I was just some youngling blinded by Autobot ideals and just wanted to join them, so they didn't take my Autobot emblem seriously. And I can't blame them… I never officially joined… Then, we came to earth…"

* * *

" _Alright, mechs and femmes, this planet will be your home for a while. It's far away from any of the war." A mech named Lugnutz stood on a platform in front of the group of Cybertronian refugees. "This is a mellow organic planet called earth. Now, there are some rules. These organics don't know of us, or even of any other beings outside of their world. Because of this, you are to choose an alt form and hide in plain sight."_

 _Remix looked around at all the bots, listening to their grumbling. She too wasn't happy. "We've been stuck on a ship for forever… and now we have to hide."_

" _I know, you don't like it… but it's the rules. We can't freak out the populous of this world. We will transmit energon drops every so often for you to get. If we find out that you revealed yourselves, we will pull you from the planet, and since this is the safest place for all of you, I wouldn't do that."_

 _Remix vented, annoyed. But she couldn't do anything. Following the others, they went into a room. Those in charge of the refugee program gave each of them a small supply of energon and sent them down in small groups to the planet. Each transport ship landed in an area away from the organic species known as humans, and it was in the middle of the night._

 _Remix followed the other bots to where they could see something that the leaders called a "used car sales lot". Each of them took turns scanning a vehicle for their alt form._

 _The little femme looked around from a distance, noticing a small silver car. It looked to be about her size. It wasn't too bulky. Scanning it, she felt her form change a little._

 _The other bots got their forms and fled._

 _All but Remix. Where would she go?_

 _She watched from the cover of trees as the sun rose and humans began to arrive at the lot. Humans came to the lot, buying cars. The idea of being "bought" didn't sit well with Remix, but being bored and alone seemed worse. And she could leave and scan something else if she hated it._

 _Waiting until no one was watching, she transformed and drove into a spot beside another used car._

 _There she waited until a couple came by and picked her out…_

* * *

"Then they drove me to your house and parked me in the garage. I waited until you showed up after graduation."

Aalis huffed. "Seriously… my parents have a ton of money, and they went to a used car lot." She coughed. "I mean, I'm really happy they ended up picking you, but still…"

"It seems like they don't care as much."

"Yeah…" The girl sighed. "But, at least I'm not alone anymore."

"Neither of us are."

Both of them smiled.

* * *

 **And the two main characters have met!**

 **And I'm gonna say this up front… There will probably not be any ships either at all or for a long time.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) The villain from Final Fantasy 7

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Dr. Nelson- Corey Burton (Yen Sid, Ludwig Von Drake, Alpha Trion, Brainiac)_

 _Lugnutz- Michael Adamthwaite (Lugnutz, Kyoji Kasshu, Captain Razzak, Jay)_


	5. Chapter 5

**We are finally caught up to where I first redid everything.**

 **I like how this chapter is going and I had some fun writing it.**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Feorlicu**

* * *

"Are you sure you picked the right word?"

"Remix, which one us is a professor of Medieval literature?"

"Which one of us has downloaded all the information on the Anglo Saxon language into their head?"

Aalis set down her tablet before glancing up at the giggling Autobot. "Silent, Suster(1)."

"You know I'm right, Suster." Remix laughed. "'Beginning' can be translated in many ways. Make sure you have the right word for the context."

Aalis nodded. "I know. Again, I'm a professor. I literally stare at this language every day and I have studied it for years."

"I know."

The human closed down the program on her tablet and sighed. "Ok, I'm done… just done."

Remix leaned back against a large tree. "Wanna hear some more Cybertronian history?"

"Yes, please."

"Do you remember what we last discussed?"

"Yep, the primes."

"Do you remember their names."

"Do you doubt my annoying sponge-like brain. Of course I remember!" She took a bite of what was left of her lunch. "Prima, Vector Prime, Logos Prime, Solus Prime, Micronus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Quintus Prime, Liege Maximo, Megatronus, and Solomus."

Remix giggled. "Yep! They drove off Unicron and the Quintessons. After that came the golden age, which was a time of peace and prosperity, for some. The lower castes were subjected to cruel treatment by the upper castes and the enforcers. Many Cybertronians left the planet and headed to colonies to get away from the caste system. Then the colonies began getting infected with the Rust Plague which infected and corrodes any metal it came in contact with. It destroyed cities, ships, and Cybertronians. To stop the plague, the council had all the space bridges to the colonies destroyed to keep the plague from Cybertron. After that, bots couldn't leave to escape the caste system and that led to the Great War(2)."

The femme vented. Memories from those times were always hard. She remembered the times with her creators and the bombing that changed everything.

She jumped slightly as a hand touched her leg. "Remix?"

"I'm alright, Suster." Remix lifted the human into her servo. "You're off this weekend, right?"

"I've gotten all my grading done, so yes. Why?"

Remix reached into her subspace and pulled out a small meter. "The refugee group sent me a notification. There's an energon drop for me about a day's drive from here. You would have to stay out of sight when I picked it up, but would you like to come with?"

"Yes!"

"Don't get too excited. Remember, you won't get to see the actual pickup."

Aalis laughed a little. "I know, but it's exciting still."

"Alright then!"

Aalis ran inside and stuffed a tee-shirt and a few other items into a backpack before running back out. Remix waited out front, already in her alt form. Aalis jumped in, buckling up as the "Persona 5" soundtrack began to blast through the vehicle.

 _Who am I?_

 _Am I not unique?_

 _Maybe I'm not here at all_

 _Look, the fakers_

 _Blinding us with lies_

 _The breakers of us all_

The two sang as loud as they could as they sped around the mountain bends. The two, sisters from different worlds, spent the day driving along through the mountain roads. Best way to avoid the cops.

 _Oh, it's useless_

 _What could it mean that we're here?_

 _Can we make a difference?_

 _If we don't break outta here?_

During the night, Aalis slept.

Remix drove, making sure that her human friend was safe in the back.

During the night, slower music played to keep the femme occupied but also to make certain that Aalis didn't wake up.

 _Wake up, get up, get out there_

 _Raise your voice against liars_

 _Feed your anger like fire_

 _Why does nobody want change?_

When awake, they talked, discussing human history and Cybertronian history. Aalis drew on her tablet for some of the time, working on her manga of "Beowulf".

Eventually, they pulled up in a small mountain town. Remix dropped the human off on the tiny main street before driving away. Aalis stepped into an antique shop, humming music under her breath as she wondered what her friend was doing.

 _Just imagine you're out there_

 _Swatting lies in the making_

 _Can't move fast without breaking_

 _If you hold on life won't change_

Remix sang the song under her breath as she entered a forest clearing. A mech and femme stood beside a small box. Waiting.

"Hello." Remix transformed, clasping her servos behind her back. "I'm here for my energon ration."

The mech looked up. "Remix?"

"Yes."

He slid the box to her with his pede. "Here."

Remix picked up the box with a smile. "Thank you!" Her smile fell slightly. "Um, any news on the war?"

"It is still going on." The femme vented. "And it has gotten so much worse. Cybertron is in ruins. There is so much destruction and death there."

"Oh."

The mech glanced at the femme's Autobot insignia. "You chose a side?"

"Kinda. I never actually joined. I was going to, but they were attacked and an Autobot named Lifeline put me on a refugee ship to save me. Those in charge wouldn't really let me go find another Autobot; they said I was too young." Remix's grip tightened around the crate of energon.

"That was smart of them. The greatest war crime is the inclusion of younglings into the conflict. And the Autobots are just as guilty of this as the Decepticons. Honestly, if you can take off that insignia, I would. It was a mistake."

Remix flinched at the harsh tone. "Th-thank you. For the energon and advice." She transformed, the box ending up in the back with the back seats laid down.

She turned around and drove back as quickly as possible. Her processors raced. She didn't know how to think of the Autobots. They saved her and were nice, but others didn't think so. Remix couldn't fabricate a larger picture of the Autobots because no one would let her near them because she was a youngling.

She hated being treated like just an immature youngling!

She pulled into the small town where Aalis waited at the end of the main street, a bag in her arms. The girl smiled as she slipped into the driver's seat.

"How'd it go?"

"Ugh, rude and patronizing bots." Remix vented. "Treating me like a fragging sparkling! Oops… sorry for the language."

Aalis patted the steering wheel. "Sorry, Suster."

"It's fine…"

The human pulled out an old book from her bag."I bought a book, a classic! Human stories always cheer you up."

"Yeah… what book?"

"It's by Jules Verne," the girl leaned back as the bot began driving, "called, _Journey to the Center of the Earth_."

"Ooooh!"

* * *

"'I dressed myself rapidly- and then taking the precaution to please my uncle, of wrapping myself in one of the coverlets, I rushed out of the grotto.'(3)" Aalis closed the book slightly. "Sooo, what do you think?"

"I think the uncle is weird." Remix laughed. "But the book it interesting. There is no way that is actually how the center of the earth is, but the concept is very interesting. Isn't this the author that literally invented the submarine for his book?"

Aalis nodded. "That's right. In my opinion, Jules Verne, H.G. Wells, and Edgar Rice Buroughs were some of the greatest and most iconic science fiction authors of all time(4)."

"I want to hear more of these stories. What did the other two write?"

"H.G. Wells wrote _The Time Machine_ and the original alien-invasion book, _War of the Worlds_."

Remix sat in silence. "Alien-invasion? You mean the concept of little green men probing humans and stealing cows?"

"Well," the human chuckled, "that's what it has devolved to. In that story, they invade and kill people, but it's not some big hero story. It's very interesting. Edgar Rice Buroughs wrote a space story too. The _John Carter of Mars_ series. It's a fun one where a guy ends up on mars, meets martians and has a good life there and becomes a hero."

Remix laughed. "I still find it so funny that you humans are slightly obsessed with aliens and abductions. And here you are, sitting inside of an alien."

"Just don't abduct me and we're good."

Both of them laughed.

"Aalis, I need to pull over and get an energon cube. I'm sure you wouldn't mind stretching your legs too."

"Yes, please."

The bot pulled off the road into a quiet mountain clearing. She waited until the human stepped out and pulled the energon cubes out of the back. Remix transformed, stretching. "Oh! That feels good!"

Aalis sat down in the cool grass under the new moon and the stars, pulling a package of crackers out of her purse. "It's almost midnight." She yawned. "Thank you coffee."

Remix grabbed a cube, sipping the blue liquid from the box as they sat side-by-side under the stars. "Did you get any other books?"

"Yep. The first John Carter book and _War of the Worlds_." She held up her phone. "And I recently downloaded the entire collection of Shakespeare. I've got a degree and specialty in Old English, but Middle English is not my area of expertise."

The femme glanced down at her 'sister' and smiled. "Any alien abduction stories in this 'Shakespeare'?"

"No." Aalis nearly spit out her crackers, laughing at the mental image of Shakespeare with space aliens. "But there is magic and fantasy." She laughed again, jumping to her feet. "How dareth thee aliens invade our landeth!? Wherefore didst thee abduct our cater-cousins!? What has't thee done to those folks!?"

The human collapsed into a long bout of laughter.

"You know, Suster, you are weird."

"I know!" The human continued to laugh, wiping tears from her eyes as she tried to stop laughing. Eventually, the cybertronian laughed as well, still not understanding why her friend was laughing, but she was happy that Aalis was happy.

The two sat laughing for some time before they finally calmed down. "When we finish the other books, will you read some of this Shakespeare?"

"Sure!"

Remix stretched, standing up and looking at the sky. "We better get going."

"Yeah, I agr-"

Aalis gasped as a current rushed through her body. She froze, her visions slowly fading out as her body collapsed.

"AALIS!?"

A small canister slammed into the femme's leg, sending an electric current shooting up her body. Remix screamed as her systems began to shut down, and she too collapsed.

"Oh! What a treat! A human, an Autobot, and energon!"A creature lumbered into the clearing, an electric rifle in its hand. It wheezed out a laugh as it pressed a button on the band on its arm.

A ship lowered down from the sky, landing in the clearing. As the back opened up, the creature's thick fingers closed around the back of Aalis' shirt as it dragged her into the opening cargo bay.

A few minutes later, it came back out dragging two long chains. One it hooked to the energon crate. The other it hooked around Remix's chassis.

The creature went back, pressing a button. A winch drew the chains and their baggage with them, into the ship.

The cargo bay closed up.

The ship took off.

Leaving behind nothing. Nothing to suggest that anyone had ever been there. Nothing but a wrapper for a pack of peanut butter crackers.

* * *

" _Yet across the gulf of space, minds that are to our minds as ours are to those of the beasts that perish, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic, regarded this earth with envious eyes, and slowly and surely drew their plans against us._ "

― H.G. Wells, The War of the Worlds

* * *

 **Can you tell I like old sci-fi books and video games?**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) Suster is the Anglo Saxon word for 'sister'.

(2) From the aligned continuity.

(3) This is the very end of Chapter 26 in _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ by Jules Verne.

(4) These are some of my favorite authors of all times, and I agree with this statement.

* * *

1 Chronicles 16:11

" _Search for the Lord and for his strength; continually seek him._ "


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is a very short chapter.**  
 **It's setting things up, and it calls back to one of my favorite G1 episodes!**  
 **Transformers (c) to Disney and Square Enix!**  
 **OCs (c) to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Gehæftworld**

* * *

 _Remix saw only fire as screams of pain and fear rattled her helm._

 _She was… on Cybertron. Twisted metal lay around her, as the crackling of fire mixed with the screams._

 _"Remix!"_

 _Huh?_

 _"Suster! Help me!"_

 _Aalis!_

 _Dashing through the flames, the young femme could see her human friend. In the clutches of a Decepticon._

 _She knew that Con._

 _Wanted posters and warning signs of him stretched across the galaxy. Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons._

 _"Megatron! Let her go!"_

 _The mech looked up at her. His bright optics flashing. He said nothing, but only grinned as he turned his servo to the side, allowing Aalis to sit in his palm. Before his other servo came down on top of her._

 _Red._

 _It splattered outward and dripped from his palm._

 _"AALIS!"_

* * *

Remix shot awake. Her helm throbbed.

What happened?

She remembered Aalis collapsing and then… nothing. Did something shoot her?

Glancing to her right, she saw a blank wall. To her left, she gasped as she noticed a row of cages. Her own location was encased on three sides by energy bars.

In the cages she saw large creatures of all kinds.

On the other wall across from her cell, stasis pods, their windows covered in crystals of ice.

Just to her left, she saw the face of Aalis in the pod.

"Aalis!"

Her servos reached out to grab the bars, but the energy repelled her back. "That won't do anything but hurt you, Autobot."

A voice, akin to that of nails on a chalkboard, spoke as a large creature, round, with rock-like skin and the face of a pig, lumbered into view.

A skuxxoid?!

"What's going on!? Where are we?"

"The Roulette." An alien with yellow skin and golden armor approached. "Welcome to my ship young femme. My name is Bosch(1)."

"Why did you take us?"

Bosch fingered the edge of his golden helmet with a grin. "I am sorry my dear, but I am a man of business and I owe a debt. Or two."

"What!?"

"I might owe a Con or two a gambling debt, and a captive Autobot will pay that off easily."

The little femme grit her dentals as her optics glared into the little alien. "And what about Aalis!? What about my friend!?"

"Oh, the human?" Bosch walked over to the stasis pod, tapping the window as he sighed. "You didn't know? These little creatures are very expensive. This is my first one to catch. She will be a gambling prize. Suka(2) make certain all my friends know that I'll be at Monacus with quite a prize."

The Skuxxoid nodded and lumbered off.

Bosch followed behind, waving a hand at the femme. "Sorry. Nothing personal."

"Don't leave us here!" Remix threw herself against the bars, only for the energy to blast her back against the wall. Her helm slammed against the wall and everything went dark.

* * *

"Always glad to have you here on Monucus, Dev." A femme with shining red finish leaned across the counter, pursing her lip components together.

"Thanks Exocet(3)." The sky blue mech downed a cube of high grade. "Got anything for me?"

Her digit tapped the underside of his jawline as she whispered, "Astrotrain laded earlier with Dirge and Ramjet. Apparently, Remjet won them an Autobot prisoner gambling at Sheol. And that same gambler who owes Braid and his slavers."

"Thanks Ex… I'll be sure to give you your extra pay later."

"Thanks Sugar." She tapped the bridge of his facial plating before sauntering off.

Devcon looked down at a little lizard alien who garbled something in an alien tongue about what their plans were.

"Slizardo, go back to the ship and prep for a quick getaway."

"Yesir!" The lizard slithered away through the crowds of patrons.

Devcon finished off his energon cube before standing up and vanishing into the crowd.

* * *

 **Sorry this was short, but this introduced the situation and some new characters.**  
 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes

(1) Bosch appeared in the G1 episode 47, "The Gambler". He kidnapped the Autobots to sate his gambling problem.

(2) Skuxxoids have never been named, but I used the Japanese term for the Skuxxoid to come up with a name for this one: Sukakkusuzoido.

(3) Exocet was a femme mentioned in the IDW comics. I combined her with an unnamed red femme on Cybertron. And she's based slightly on Moxxi from Borderlands in personality.

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Bosch- Maurice Lamarche (Dr. Doom, King Pony Head, The Brain, Balto)_

 _Exocet- Brina Palencia (Moxxi, Nyotengu, Vi Graythorn, Juvia Loxar_

 _Slizardo- Frank Welker (Abu, Scooby-Doo, Sparky, Megatron)_


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't want to rush this arc, so I cut it in two.**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **My OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Tӕfledon**

* * *

Remix looked up as the ship jolted, landing at a port. No doubt at Monacus.

Bosch strode into the room, his peach-colored eyes glimmering with excitement. He glanced briefly at Remix before approaching Aalis's pod. His yellow fingers tapped a keypad on the side and the pod hissed open.

A small box attached to the girl's hip glowed for a moment before a holographic film covered the human. For a moment, small rainbows of light reflected off the film, before it disappeared from sight(1).

Aalis blinked. The cold, grogginess fading from her sight.

However, she wasn't ready or thrilled to find herself face to face with a strange alien. For a moment, her brows furrowed as she focused on the strange creature, unsure if she was dreaming or not.

"Wh-where am I!?" She stepped back, hitting the back of the pod. Her mossy green eyes frantically scouring the room until they met the optics of her friend. "Remix!"

Lunging forward, the human attempted to pass her captor, but a skuxxiod grabbed her arm.

Remix ran to her cell door. "Aalis, it's going to be alright! We'll get out of this!"

"Don't give the human false hope." Bosch grabbed Aalis's other arm, jerking her back. The girl slammed into the back of the pod as the alien grabbed her other hand. Grabbing both hands in one of his own, his other hand reached into a pouch. The human struggled as her captor placed a yellow band around her wrists, tightening.

"What's going on!?"

Bosch reached out, taking the girl's chin in his hand. "I wouldn't worry. You will have other things to worry about later on." His skuxxoid servants reached out and grabbed her. One held a metal band which it slapped over Aalis's mouth.

Remix watched in silent horror. She knew her own fate. A captive of the Decepticons.

But Aalis.

Who knows what would happen to her?

The femme trembled. "Aalis! I will find you! Don't worry!"

The girl glanced back at her friend, eyes watering. Her body shaking with fear and confusion as the large aliens dragged her off the ship.

Her eyes widened as the green sky glimmered overhead. Tall buildings, shining with neon lights, towered overhead. Music played and aliens of all kinds seemed to be drinking something equivalent to alcohol.

Her first thought… space Las Vegas.

And she was almost right.

Bosch led them into one of the casinos, the name spelled out in an alien language, and began speaking to the plant alien behind the counter. However, the human couldn't understand a word.

All she knew was that her captor and the receptionist kept glancing back at her.

Before she could ask, or even try and figure out what was going on, a small bot rolled over. It held up an arm and the manacle holding the human's wrists pulled her toward it.

What was that? A magnet?

Whatever it was, it pulled the girl away from her original captors and into a back room. It seemed to be a vault. Boxes, like safety deposit boxes, lined the walls. The back of the hallway opened up into a cage. Aliens of all kinds, limbs bound like hers, hung from rods on the ceiling.

The robot dragged Aalis to an empty rod. The rod seemed to pull her arms up. Magnets again?

Her feet came off the ground.

The robot looked up at her, a projection beaming out from a small light source below its optics. The projection created a set of numbers on her chest.

Now, Aalis understood.

That alien, the one who captured her and Remix, he was using her as some sort of gambling collateral. Or whatever it was called. She didn't know gambling.

Tears began welling up in the corners of her eyes as her mind wandered to every possible outcome of this situation.

Would she be enslaved?

Would she end up as dinner for some race?

Would they probe her, like in all the alien stories on earth?

The other captives all seemed just as afraid, and their eyes held an air of compassion and understanding for their fellow prisoner.

* * *

"Ah! There you all are!"

Bosch sat around a large table, grinning as two Decepticons walked over. The black and blue seeker sat down immediately, waving down a waitress. "High grade here!"

"Dirge, we can't stay long." The other seeker, with black and white plating, glanced around at all the other patrons.

"Oh, pull that rod out of your aft, Ramjet."

"Please, Ramjet," Bosch grinned, "sit. You have time. Your Autobot captive isn't going anywhere."

With a long sigh, Ramjet sat down.

"Bosch."

An alien with 6 arms, its body a mess of parts from other creatures, sat beside Ramjet.

"Ah, Braid." The gambler leaned back. "I was hoping you would show up."

"Why? So you could loose more to me?"

Bosch chuckled nervously before grinning. "I was hoping the four of us could have a nice game of triad for… a special prize. Well, that's if any of you win. I would want credits if I won."

"What kind of special prize?"

"A rarity. Even if you couldn't do anything with it, you could make a lot of credits from selling it."

"What!?"

"A human. A young, healthy human."

Braid leaned back, one of his six arms stroking his chin. "We have studied humans before, but they are quite rare. I'll take your game."

"We will too."

"Good!"

As the four began their game, bartering for the life of Aalis, a little green lizard slipped away through the crowd, chattering into a comlink.

On the docks, the blue mech, Devcon listened to his little partner. "Slizardo, go to the ship now. Good job." The mech turned off his comlink and glanced at the security guard who was supposed to be patrolling the docks for any thieves. "Here you go." The mech dropped credits into the guard's hands and set a cube of high grade beside him.

"You have a bit of time before my shift change." The guard sipped down the strong drink, grinning.

The blue mech strode fearlessly down the dock. He knew Bosch's ship immediately.

It was the only rockeroid(2) around.

With the guard occupied with drink, the mech had the run of the place. Taking out a small box from his subspace, Devcon placed it against the ship. The box beeped, running through numbers, which flashed across the small screen. Beeping a few more times, the box clicked and the ship's cargo bay lowered the door.

Stepping into the ship, Devcon felt his tanks churn. He hated seeing creatures like this, but he was only here for one thing. Thankfully, the first cell held his target.

A young femme, not much more than a youngling, sat in the cell, curled up. Her arms wrapped around her knees with her helm buried between her knees.

"Hey."

The femme looked up.

"Hold on." The bot walked over to the cell. Using the same little box, he unlocked the cell. "Get up. You're getting out of here." He grabbed her servo, pulling her up. "What's your designation?"

"R-Remix…"

"Remix, my designation is Devcon; I'm an Autobot. We'll get to my ship and get you to safety."

He paused as the femme pulled back. "I-I can't leave yet! My friend is still in there."

Of course. Nothing was easy. "What friend?"

"Aalis. She's a human. The guy who capture us took her away."

A human? "He most likely used her for gambling. That means she's in the vault. Follow me." He led her to one of the largest casinos.

The neon sign, written in another tongue read "Triple Threat".

"Oh no…" Devcon groaned. "Not Botanica(3)."

"What's wrong, sir?"

"She… doesn't like me." He watched as the plant femme spoke to another patron. "She can't be bribed and won't look away. Remix, I'll need you to distract her if you want to rescue your friend."

"What can I do?"

"Improvise!" He shoved the little femme out into the open.

Remix stared over at the plant femme, her processor whirling.

That's it!

Hurrying over to the desk, the little femme pointed outside of the casino. "Hwæt! We Gardena in geardagum, þeodcyninga, þrym gefrunon, hu ða æþelingas ellen fremedon!"

"Um… what?"

Pointing outside, making her optics wide with fake concern, she continued. "Oft Scyld Scefing sceaþena þreatum!(4)"

Botanica vented, rubbing the bridge of her facial plating. "Of course I would get a youngling who can't speak basic. Show me what's wrong…" Stepping around the desk, the receptionist followed the little femme outside.

Devcon slipped over to the desk, tapping opening the vault with the press of a button. He'd been inside before, but never during Botanica's shift. Ignoring everything else, he moved back to the cage of live creatures.

The creatures hanging from magno-locks all looked at him. He saw a human with red hair hanging near the back.

Unlocking the cage, Devcon walked over to the control panel. With the press of a button, all the captives dropped from the magnets holding them in the air. "Get out of here."

The captives all scattered, running for any sort of transport or hiding place. As did Aalis, but the large blue servo stopped her. "I'm here for you, human. Your friend wouldn't leave without you."

"Remix!?"

"Yeah."

Devcon looked up. Finding himself eye-to-eye with a security camera.

That wasn't here last time.

"We have to go!"

Scooping up the human in his servo, he dashed from the room as alarms began sounding throughout the casino.

"Devcon!?" Botanica screeched as she charged at him.

"Sorry, Tanni, can't talk!" Rushing past, he grabbed the servo of Remix who stood outside the casino door.

"Hey!" Bosch pointed as the three ran. "He has my Autobot prisoner!"

"After them!"

Devcon groaned. Pulling the two into the crowds. As much as he wanted to run to the docks, it was a bad idea. "Slizardo!" He yelled into his comlink. "Take off! Put yourself in orbit until I call you!" the creature chattered into the comlink before it went dead. "Down here!" Pulling Remix down an alley, he opened the back door of a seedy bar.

"Where are we going!?"

"A hiding place."

The red femme, Exocet, looked up as the three came in the back entrance. "What have you done now, Dev!?"

"Not now, Ex!" He glanced around at the empty bar. "We need into the cellar."

The femme glanced at Remix and Aalis before venting. "Fine… but you owe me."

"Put it on my tab."

The mech and the two femmes went behind the counter and down a small hatch.

Aalis felt a chill go down her spine as they stepped into a cold building, not unlike a fallout shelter from earth films. But, cubes of energon and other drinks filled the room.

Finally, Devcon put her down.

"Aalis!" Remix scooped her up again, hugging the human to her chassis.

The girl laughed. The adrenaline in her system making her laughter much worse. "I-I thought I would never see you again!"

"Hush!" Devcon snapped. His optics glanced upward. "They can hear you if you're too loud."

Remix and Aalis nodded; the femme dropped her voice. "Um, Devcon. Sorry about getting you into this mess."

"It's fine."

"Thank you for saving us."

"We're not safe yet."

The three paused as footsteps clunked overhead.

"Get behind me!"

Still holding the human, Remix stepped behind the mech. Devcon transformed his servo into a blaster, pointing it at the cellar door as someone on the outside began to lift up the door.

* * *

 **Weird ending, but I don't have a lot of time and I wanted to post something.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) These atmosphere converters are based on the same kind of device used in the 2003 TMNT cartoon, but with some inspiration from the holographic space suits in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2.

(2) Rockeroids are space ships that look like asteroids and are built for camouflage.

(3) She is basically the same femme from the Beast Machine cartoon.

(4) These two lines make up the first stanza of Beowulf.

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Bontanica- Kathleen Barr (Botanica, Trixie Lulamoon, Henri, Wheezie, Gali, Laverna)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Transformers (c) to Hasbro!**

 **OCs (c) to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Dimhofe**

* * *

What a day...

Aalis almost couldn't breathe.

It happened all so fast.

Alien abduction.

Imprisonment.

Then to be taken as a gambling prize.

Freed by a bot.

And now on the run.

Devcon's blaster pointed at the door as it slipped open. The human curled up in the hand of Remix, fearing the worst.

"You know, Dev, keep causing issues and I'll have to arrest you one day."

"Seriously...?" The blue mech lowered his weapon. "Get in here or you'll blow our hiding place."

A mech and femme walked down into the basement, closing the door behind them. The mech looked young; he had Praxian build that showed his alt mode to be a sports car with white, blue, and red paint. Painted on his doorwings were the numbers "38". The femme was a Praxian too, with a similar build with an orange and purple paint job.

Both of them showed an Autobot insignia with three lines on each side.

"Devcon, you're just lucky that we're here."

"Smokescreen, you shouldn't even be here." The blue mech groaned. "Shouldn't you be in combat?"

The young Praxian laughed. "I'm on leave with my girlfriend. Speaking of, meet Lancer(1)."

"Still, Monacus is off limits to Elite Guards."

Lancer laughed. "Yes it is, but this is what I get for dating a compulsive gambler(2)." The femme glanced back at Remix and Aalis. "So, this is what all the chaos is about. An organic and a femmeling."

"Remix, are those...?"

"Autobots. Yes." The femme smiled. She had her friend back, and she was in the company of her own.

Smokescreen grinned as he walked over to the two. "Nice to meet you! I'm Smokescreen! And you are?"

"Remix. And this is Aalis."

"Nice to meet you." The human smiled.

Devcon vented. "Look, as much as I want to get all chummy, we have a problem. Saving your organic friend got us in big trouble, and now we're stuck here until we can get off the planet. Which will be twice as hard now. If it was just me, I could do it easily."

"Then let us help." Lancer nodded. "This is why we came. Smokes and I can keep a lookout and find a way for you three to escape the planet."

The three Autobots began quietly discussing a plan of some sort. Remix stepped forward to listen at first, but paused as she saw her friend's head bowed and her shoulders shaking. "Suster?"

"I'm the reason we're trapped here." She sighed, glancing up at her Cybertronian friend. "You could've abandoned me and saved yourself, but you didn't. Thank you."

The cellar door opened again and Exocet stepped inside. "You just had to make a mess of thing, didn't you Dev."

"Thanks for hiding us, Ex."

"Don't thank me yet. We need to get you, that youngling, and her pet out of here."

Aalis straightened up, eye twitching. "Pet!?"

"Can we use the bunker till then?"

Great, they were ignoring her.

"Of course, provided you keep quiet." The red femme turned her attention to the younger femme and human. "You, what's your designation?"

Remix smiled slightly. "I'm Remix, and this is Aalis. And she's not my pet. She's my friend."

"Oh," Exocet averted her optics, "my bad. Sorry, Aalis."

"It's fine." The girl sat down. "It's just been a long day."

The red femme strode over, looking down at the little organic. "What are you exactly?"

"A human."

The bots in the room, all but Devcon and Remix, glanced at one another. "Oh boy."

"What?"

"Don't you know?" Lancer asked. "Humans are valuable on the black market. Getting you out will be twice as hard. Any smuggler will want payment equal to or more than what you're worth."

The girl blinked. "But... why would humans be valuable?"

"Well..."

"Tell her later." Smokescreen vented. "We and Ex need to get out there before we raise suspicion."

Devcon nodded. "Yep. Ex, would you mind?"

"Not at all. But I am totally adding all of this to your tab."

"I would expect nothing less."

The femme walked over to a wall and pressed down, the wall shimmered revealing a keypad. Her digits danced across it faster than Aalis' eyes could follow. A panel slid open, revealing a small storage room full of random objects, all of which seemed to have barcodes torn away or serial number filed off. "None of you saw this. Now get in."

"Wait!" The human gasped. "Is it airtight? I don't want to run out of oxygen!"

"Oxygen? There's no oxygen on Monacus..."

"What...?"

Ex walked over, placing her servos on Remix's shoulder plating. "Go in and we will talk later." She pushed the femme and human into the room. Devcon walked inside before the door shut, encasing them inside.

A dim light shone overhead, flickering slightly. In the back of the room, energon cubes glowed, casing a blue light over half the room.

Aalis looked around and thought. Smuggler's den.

Which is what it was.

At a single glance, it was easy to see that all the goods were either stolen or smuggled.

Remix walked over to the back corner, near the energon cubes. A pile of organic cloth sat on the ground, squished between the cubes and a shelf full of boxes. "Here." Gently, she lowered Aalis down onto the cloth. "You're probably exhausted."

"Yeah..." the human chuckled dryly. "I've been abducted, imprisoned, nearly used for gambling, rescued, nearly recaptured... I think I need a long nap."

Devcon looked over at the human. "You really don't know what's going on then."

"Not at all."

He sat down on a box. "You know, an Autobot and a human together aren't exactly a normal sight. Are you from Victory?"

"Victory?"

"Ok... guess not." He vented. "Where are you from then?"

"Earth. Remix and I live on earth."

His optics glanced curiously over at the young femme, who grinned. "I was sent there by a refugee organization. They didn't want me getting into the war because I was so young. I didn't have a means to leave, so I stayed and met my dear friend here."

He looked the femme over, his optics pausing on her Autobot insignia. "I see." His gaze turned to the human. "And you. Do you see that box on your hip?" The girl paused, looking down to see the small box.

"Oh!"

"That is a converter. Tap it gently." The girl did so and a blue ripple covered her body, making her squeak in surprise. "That converts the atmosphere to one that is breathable for you. It can do that for any atmosphere, but not for the vacuum of space." He knelt down, looking at it closely. "Press the button on the left. The small dark blue one."

The human pressed it and the area around her head rippled blue again. "What?"

"That's a translator. It will allow you to understand any language and allow others to understand you. Bosch probably didn't care to turn it on himself." His gaze softened as Aalis yawned. "Get some recharge. I'll wake you when it's time to go."

"Sounds good..." The girl sat down on the cloth pile and laid down, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the cloth.

Remix vented, leaning back as she too allowed exhaustion to wash over her. "Thank you again, Devcon. You didn't have to save Aalis, but you did."

The mech looked down at the little femme before sitting beside her. "It was nothing... so, how did you join the Autobots?"

"I was rescued by Autobots when I lived in a youngling center on Nutronia. They let me join but I was immediately put on a refugee ship when Decepticons attacked. I've been on earth basically since then. But I met Aalis and we became great friends. I was content on earth, but then this happened."

The mech studied her. "Do you want to go back to earth or join the fight?"

Remix paused, leaning her helm back. She didn't know. She loved her life on earth, as quiet as it was. But what all did she do but spend time with her friend in secret and drive her around the rest of the time? But if she stayed in space, she could fight alongside the Autobots and do some good. But what about Aalis...? Could she leave her dear friend, her suster, back on earth.

Or...

Could she and Aalis live in space? What could her human friend do to help in battle? But, it wouldn't be safe for a human.

She couldn't answer Devcon.

At all.

The mech patted her on the shoulder plating. "Get some rest. I'll wake you when we have more information."

The little femme nodded, offlining her optics and falling deep into recharge.

* * *

"Finally, some good luck."

"Oh, don't act like this will be so easy!" Remix opened her eyes to see Exocet speaking to Devcon, the red femme standing with her arms crossed. "And you're an idiot. You should've remembered that this event was this week. Smokes and Lancer remembered at least." She shoved a box into his servos. "Get ready. We move tonight."

"Thanks, Ex. I'll let the femmes know."

Exocet closed the door and left them alone again.

"What was that about?" Remix sat up, taking a moment to glance at her still sleeping friend.

Devcon turned around, venting. "Our escape."

"Oh! Great!"

The mech set the box down, leaning over and prodding the sleeping human with a digit. "Wake up, femme."

Aalis stirred. "Huh...?"

"Our escape route is here." Remix scooped the human up into her servos, waiting until the girl seemed more awake. "So, Devcon, what's the plan?"

The mech sat down, opening up the crate. "Tonight is the Mania and Mirage Inferno Ball(3). A giant party to drink high grade and partake in all forms of debauchery. The thing is, it's also a costume party. That's how we're getting out of here. Smokes and Lancer are going to take us on their ship to meet up with my partner, Slizardo, in space."

"So cool."

The mech gingerly picked up a small object and laid it out before Aalis. "This is a spacesuit for you. It'll integrate with your atmosphere converter. Put it on."

Aalis grabbed it and stepped behind a box. It was hard to take clothes off without removing the atmosphere converter. She slipped on the white jumpsuit, pulling it up over the converter and belt. Just as mech told her, the suit seemed to absorb the belt and converter. She slipped on armor around the shoulders, knees, thighs, and elbows; gloves on her hands, boots on her feet. The suit seemed to merge with the pieces she added. Over the suit, she added a belt with pouches and some chest armor.

It fit perfectly.

She stepped into the open. "So?"

"Looks good!"

Devcon nodded. "You can press a button on your neckline to activate your helmet." He picked her up and set her in the box. "Look for a small device. It's a holographic projector that'll help your disguise for the escape."

The girl rummaged around the large devices and found a small cylinder with a screen on one side and a button on top. As the mech pulled her out, she used the cylinder. She moved her finger across the screen looking through ways she could create a hologram that changed the color of her skin, hair, and eyes and the shape of her ears.

She gave herself elf-like ears, mossy green skin, red eyes, and white hair. As Devcon motioned Remix over, the human braided her hair, grabbing some leather strips she found and wound them in her hair.

"What about me?"

Devcon tossed a larger hologram generator to the femme. "Here you go. You can do the same thing." He picked up another generator and changed the appearance of his armor in form and in color, removing his Autobot symbol at the same time.

"Now let's..." He turned to the femme and stopped. "What are you doing?"

The femme giggled. "I think my human friend rubbed off on me." Now she looked like some kind of mecha from an anime. She had white and red armor with a blue chestplate; her helm had a golden headpiece and a mask over her face.

Actually...

Aalis took a closer look and laughed. "I knew introducing you to _Mobile Suit Gundam_ was a bad idea." Indeed, Remix's disguise looked exactly like Angus Mikazuki's mecha.

"I look bad-aft! Admit it!"

"You look corny. But it works." He looked between the two femmes. "Remix, carry your friend. I'll take point. Whatever you do, don't loose me in the crowd, even if it means you hold my servo the whole time. Human, you hold on and don't get separated from her. Understand me?"

"Yes sir!"

Four femmes stepped out of a streamline ship. One of them winked at the aliens walking along the docks before laughing. "This 'otta be fun! Hunting in a costume party! Right Rori?"

"It's Aurora, Coldstar, you know this!" She laughed. "But you're right."

"It's more fun this way. Though, Crimson's only in it for the money."

"But of course, Balewing." At the front of the group walked tall and straight, her black armor with shining crimson accents; her tall helmet gave her an appearance similar to a samurai. "We'll get two Autobots, for you two to do whatever you want with. And we'll get a human to make us rich! Let's go ladies! The hunt is on...!"

* * *

 **Next chapter... the escape!**

 **And yes, Aalis and Remix are weebs.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes

(1) Lancer was a scientist, and wanted to become an Elite Guard, but she was always too afraid. However, I made it so she actually did become one. 

(2) This is based off the G1 Smokescreen. While his appearance is based on Prime, I'm combining his personality with the G1 Smokescreen. 

(3) This is based on a Halloween celebration found at Las Vegas. 

* * *

VAs:

Devcon- David Kaye (Vision, Grandpa Max, Clank, Hammerstrike, Vandal Savage, The Missing Link, Optimus Prime)

Smokescreen- Nolan North (Smokescreen, Ironman, Superman/Kal El/Clark Kent, Isildur, Nathan Drake, Le Paradox)

Lancer- Laura Bailey (Black Widow, Trunks/Gotenks, Kushina Uzumaki, Lucina, Serah Farron, Chun-Li, Lust, Blaze the Cat)

 _Coldstar- Leah Clark (Himiko Toga, Yukiko Kanzaki, Yu, Yu Xuan, Homura/Kagari, Rubi Tojyo, Mavis Vermillion)_

 _Aurora Speeder- Carrie Keranen (Ichiyou Higuchi, Caroline/Justine/Lavenza, Alya, Gulia, Satsuki Kiryuin, Ozzel)_

 _Balewing- Alex Moore (Flare Corona, Lola, Agnese Sanctis, Kobato Kugimiya, Suzuno Kamasuki/Crestia Bell)_

 _Crimson Phantom- Laura Post (Kasumi Yoshizawa, Macrophage, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Fubuki/Blizzard from Hell)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Just in case anyone is wondering where the four Con femmes Crimson Phantom, Balewing, Aurora Speeder, and Coldstar are from, they are not actually OCs of mine. They are from a Chinese Transformers MMORPG set in the Aligned continuity called "Transformers Online". It was cancelled in 2012, but there are a lot of characters in it with some simple descriptions of their personality. I chose these four because I figured that I could take some creative licence and expand on what the character descriptions said. In some of the cases, I took a look at the VA list I made for them and based their personality on one of the characters on that list.**

 **Well, enough about the 4 Cons.**

 **Transformers (c) to Hasbro!**

 **OCs (c) to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Beór-sele**

* * *

"It's like Halloween out here."

"No kidding."

"What's Halloween?" Devcon turned slightly, glancing back at the femme with the organic on her shoulder.

Aalis smiled. "It's a holiday where people dress up in costumes and go around getting sweets. I love it. This is a space Halloween on steroids though."

Music blared, vibrating the ground with every beat. Lyrics floated along, and now Aalis, with her new translator turned on, could understand it all.

Too bad she couldn't reach through her suit and turn it off! The lyrics were enough to make the most vulgar person blush. Definitely space Las Vegas.

"If you don't want to see most of the vulgarity, keep your optics straight ahead." The mech warned. "And stay close. Those with too much high grade could do anything." They walked through the streets, weaving their way through the crowds, only stopping when they couldn't move or when Devcon had to scare off some mech trying to get handsy with Remix.

Aalis, while terrified of being caught, couldn't help but stare. Ever since Bosch pulled her from the stasis pod, everything seemed a blur. But now, she could look around. Take in the sights of _another freakin planet_! Tall buildings, some floating, towered up around them. Neon lights flashed, lighting up even the sketchiest of alleyways with a colorful light. Aliens of all shapes and sizes roamed about, all in costume, apparently. But it all literally looked alien to the human.

They came into a large courtyard, surrounded by casinos. In the center bubbled a fountain with a very... lewd statue on top. Festival lights, lanterns, and decorations hung everywhere. Over every casino flashed a screen with some sort of... what looked like a raunchy music video.

And the courtyard was packed.

Stopping for a moment, Devcon turned to the two femmes. "Once we get across, it's through the Whims of Fate(1) Casino. The docks are on the other side. Just walk, don't make eye contact, and please keep close. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

The human clutched her friend's armor as they stepped into the crowd. Disguised or not, she was nervous now. Escape seemed so close, yet so far.

They hadn't taken more than five steps when the music suddenly stopped, replaced by the screech of static. The music video vanished from the screen. Even the drunkest of patrons paused, staring up at the screen.

The static faded to reveal a femme with a silver-blue helm that resembled a samurai helmet. In the center of her chassis was a purple insignia.

"Decepticons..."

"Hello degenerates and drunks." The femme cooed. "My name is Crimson Phantom. My companions and I have been given control of the Whims of Fate by Mr. Bent Ho(2). Don't worry, we're not here to ruin your party, but to make it... more fun. There are two Autobots and a human hiding here, potentially in this crowd. So, we're going play a little game. Catch them and bring them to us. Whoever does so wins the game, and one million credits."

Uh oh.

"Annnnnnd," another femme, indigo colored with red accents and silver horns on her helm, popped in, "to make it more fun..." She pressed a button. A wave shot out from the casino doors.

Lights shattered.

"ACTIVATE YOUR HELMET!"Devcon turned to the human frantically.

The girl activated her helmet just as the wave hit them. Both Cybertronians, along with any others in the crowd, all groaned, their bodies shuddering.

And the disguises vanished. Aalis assumed her own disguise vanished, but her helmet flashed a message across the screen. Of course it in another language but the picture of a tank and it flashing red said everything. Running out of air.

A moment later, her translator, atmosphere converter, and space suit came back online.

Their disguises didn't come back.

"Fragit!"Devcon shook off the effects of the small EMP. "Run!" He grabbed Aalis in one servo and Remix's servo in the other. His large form allowed him to barrel through the crowd.

However, this did draw attention.

Drunk and sober people all pointed at them, some grabbed at them. All wanting the 1 million.

"If we hurry, we can get through the casino!"

"Is there no other way?!"

"No!"

He pulled them into Whims of Fate. From the entrance, they could see their exit.

So close!

As they neared it, alarms began sounding.

Metal shutters slammed down before them.

"We're trapped!"

"That's right!"

Aalis felt a hot, burning force hit her back. It propelled Devcon and Remix into the shutters. The human slipped from the grasp of the mech, sliding along the shutters, behind some of the casino decor, and into a wall.

Her head slammed against something, and all went black.

Remix felt the explosion behind her. She looked up to a purple and silver femme with wings on her back. "It was a decent escape attempt, but now it's over. Crimson, I have the Autobots... I will search for the human, but I didn't see the human with them... of course." The femme's gun transformed into a sickle. She twisted a dial and the bottom of the shaft crackled with electricity. "Sweet dreams. When you wake... the nightmare begins."

Remix felt the shaft jab into her body, and the electricity crackle through her before she too blacked out.

* * *

In her darkness, Remix felt nothing but fear.

Fear for herself.

Fear for Devcon.

Fear for Aalis.

Then, a light, light cut through the darkness, pulling her out of unconsciousness.

Remix shook her helm as her optics onlined. "Wh-where am I?"

"Oh, aren't you adorable!?" The femme who appeared onscreen with Crimson Phantom stood in front of her, a strange grin on her face. "I mean, you're almost nothing more than a youngling." She giggled. "I wonder what your energon looks like."

"Wh-what...? What's going on!?"

"Oh, my bad. Where are my manners? I'm Coldstar! Now, little femmeling, I've been told to find out what you know about Autobot locations." She pulled a dagger out of her subspace, fingering the sharp edge with her digit. "Please, hold back. It makes the art of war and the art of information gathering so much more fun..."

* * *

Aalis blinked, taking in the soft darkness of an air vent around her as she came around. A green head swirled in her vision. As her vision cleared, she could see a lizard-like alien with frills on the side of its head. She screamed, only for the lizard to put his hand over her mouth. He muttered something in a strange tongue before tapping his hip.

The girl looked down to her own hip. To her atmosphere converter. The translator button wasn't on.

Tapping it, the lizard's gibberish came to her clearly as English(3).

"Goody. Goody. Goody. You're 'wake. Human lives! 'm Slizardo!" He grinned. "Wanna save friends? We can save friend."

Aalis blinked, taking a second to actually process the quick and strange speech. "You want to save our friends?"

"Uh huh!" Slizardo nodded. "Bad femmes take Dev and you're friend. We save them." He grinned, making the human giggle. If he'd been a dog, he would've been wagging his tail. His smile and confidence were contagious.

"I mean... I'm just a teacher, but I want to help. What can I do?"

"I got backup! Backup helps. They will help." He grinned. "You gotta deal with two bad femmes. I help you. I help you."

That stopped the human. Slizardo wanted _her_ to take down _two_ Cybertronians. "Uh, Slizardo, you do realize I'm just a regular human girl right? I can't fight two thirty foot robots with weapons."

"Easy. Easy." He reached behind him and grabbed something that looked like a fabric cooler, kinda like the ones full of dry ice that delivery drivers would bring ice cream in, but this one had straps. "Wear this! Wear!"

"Fine." The girl put the thing on her back like a backpack. She stiffened as she felt something in the bag move... What the heck? What's in the bag!? She took a deep breath, ignoring the moving in the backpack. "Wh-what do I do with this...?"

"Pull the cord! When get caught, go meet big boss femme. Then pull cord! No danger for you! You're no' made of metal!"

Made of metal?

Aalis fingered the while cord that hung from the bag strap.

Wait...

"When I get caught? You want me to get caught?"

"Yep! Yep! No choice! Best plan!" He shoved a metal bar in her hand. "Use! Get to air vent when done. Meet one floor under command room. Ok? Ok!" The lizard grabbed his own bag and slipped away, leaving the human, very confused, behind.

Just great.

"Frag..."

* * *

"Why go through all this trouble, Aurora Speeder? Why not just offline me and be done with it? You obviously could care less about the information I have."

The silver femme crossed her arms. "You're right. The only information I want is the location of that human, but a bounty hunter like you wouldn't know top secret information." Turning around quickly, she drew her laser whip across the mech's chassis. "Understand, I want to make sure that the art of war is as beautiful as possible. It is too bad for you that the beauty of war is long suffering; short and fast completely ruins the aesthetic. You are your little friend ended up in the worst situation possible. And while you, a seasoned warrior, can hold on through this... I wonder how the little femme will survive."

"Remix..."

* * *

"Isn't energon just so much prettier when it comes from a cut!?" Coldstar fingered the edge of her knife, grinning. "Young energon is just so fresh!" She slashed at Remix's arm, reveling in the cry of the young femme. "Now... tell me all you know."

"I-I told you everything!" Remix screamed. "I don't know anything!"

"And the human?"

"Devcon grabbed her! I don't know where she is now! I swear on the Allspark! That's all!"

Coldstar vented. "Thing is, I believe you." She twisted the knife, lifting up the little femme's chin. "But I also don't want to be bored. You're a young femme. Easily moldable. Easily twisted. Easily corrupted. It wouldn't take too long to make you one of us, I think. All it takes is a little time and effort."

Remix offlined her optics, biting her glossa as she awaited the next strike.

* * *

Aalis slipped along the wall, trying to stay close to the side. Too bad she couldn't squish herself against the wall. That would push the bag on her back closer.

That would also make the things in the bag closer.

Nope.

Nope.

Whatever was in the bag, she wanted it away from her. Her head listed off everything it could be, from snakes to facehuggers.

The white tiles, speckeled with black dots caught her eyes. She focused on tracing patterns with them with her eyes as she walked, trying to ignore the squirming things in the bag. Red curtains hung along the walls gold-painted; she ran from curtain to curtain.

She knew that Slizardo wanted her to get caught, _for some stupid reason_ , but she really didn't want to get caught. But... was it really the best way to get Remix and Devcon out?

"There you are."

Welp.

Time for doubt was over.

The human glanced up to see the silver and purple femme, Balewing, towering over her. "Hi..."

"So, you've been scampering around the casino. Looking for your friend no doubt." Balewing planted one heeled pede in front of the human. "Now, make this easy and give up."

Aalis always imagined herself to be brave. Charging into all those insane battles in Borderlands 2. Playing Subnautica even though the ocean terrified her. Playing Among the Sleep even though she was horrible with jumpscares.

But here... standing at the feet of a giant robot who could squish her with one step...

She shuddered. Her whole body trembled.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

Her feet felt like trees, dug into the ground, rooted down, unable to move at all.

The giant metal hand reached down, wrapping around her body. Remix may have picked her up before, but this was different. It felt tight and cold. The ground fell away, swirling before her eyes.

Her chest tightened, flashing from hot and cold. Her breathing came in deep, labored breaths. Her heard pounded against her chest(4).

...

She was not brave...

Not brave at all...

* * *

 **I was going to do the whole escape in one chapter, but I figured it would be better to spread it out more.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes: 

(1) This is a reference to Nijima's casino in "Persona 5". Whims of Fate is the name of the background music that plays in the casino.

(2) This is a double reference. Bent is a reference to Benny from "Fallout New Vegas". Ho is a reference to Stanley Ho, who is a famous casino owner.

(3) Slizardo doesn't talk in G1 other than gibberish, but with a translator Aalis should be able to understand him.

(4) This is how I feel when I have a panic attack.

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Slizardo-_ _Frank Welker (Scooby-Doo, Megatron, Azrael, Curious George,, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Sparky)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Years guys! New year! New decade!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Transformers © Hasbro!**

 **OCs © to me!**

 **Chapter 10: Áweosunge**

* * *

"Isn't this just the best!? I'm so glad Megsy lets me do whatever I want with Autobots." Coldstar spun on her pedes, splattering Remix's energon around the room.

Remix bit her glossa, trying to not give the psycho femme any sounds, but every whimper seemed to make her tormenter even more giddy.

" _Coldstar_ ," the building's comm system sounded, " _we have located the human. Prepare to move the Autobot to our ship._ "

"Awwww, but I was having fun!"

" _Coldstar…_ "

"Fine…" The comm beeped off. "Fragging glitches, getting in the way of my one-on-one time with you." She let out a long vent. "Well, at least I'll get to finish later." Coldstar turned to Remix, her face breaking into an even bigger smile at the wide-opticed, horrified expression on her captive's face. "Oh, but that face makes it all the sweeter!"

"What are you going to do to my friend!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

"You are awfully quiet, human. I would've thought you would've tried to escape by now."

Aalis looked up at Balewing, biting her lip as her green eyes met deep red optics. "Wh-what is going to happen to me?"

"We will sell you to the highest bidder."

A door swished open behind the human's back. "But why!? I don't get it. I'm just a human. I'm not special! Why would you want to sell me?"

"Do you really not know, human?" Crimson Phantom spoke up. She sat by a control panel, lightly fingering a stack of documents with her pointed digits. "Let me make this simple. When something is harder to find, it is seen as a rarity. If something is seen as a rarity, it comes into high demand. If something is in high demand, it is expensive. Understand now, fleshie?"

I'm a teacher, not a child…

"Humans are worth a lot because they are only native on two planets. Earth and the human colony on Victory."

Human colony?

Crimson Phantom pressed a button on the console. "Coldstar, we have located the human. Prepare to move the Autobot to our ship."

" _Awwww, but I was having fun!_ "

"Coldstar…"

" _Fine._ "

"Remix!?" The human screamed. "Let her go! She hasn't done anything!"

Balewing squeezed the human slightly. "Silence worm!" Aalis looked down as the femme stepped toward a tube with glass sides that sat on the console.

At least she wouldn't fall all the way to the ground.

Glancing at the cord attached to her pack, she felt a fear growing in her gut. Would it work or would it just get her squished? The more she thought, the more she inched toward what appeared to be her cage.

Closing her eyes, she yanked the cord.

The bag flopped open and a whirring sound began to come from the bag.

"SCRAPLETS!" The femmes screamed. Balewing dropped the human who landed on the console. Little round metal creatures swarmed the two Decepticons, gnawing on their limbs.

Gross.

Aalis took off across the console, climbing down the side at the two femmes screamed above her.

The floor under the command room; that's what Slizardo said. A air duct lay to her left. She bolted.

"Stop her!"

Crimson Phantom lunged for the human, but the girl managed to duck into the vents before the femme grabbed her. Her tiny feet pattering across the metal as she ran as fast as she could.

"Do not let her escape!"

* * *

" _Attention! The human has escaped, and she had help! Find her!_ "

Devcon smirked. "Better go, Aurora."

The Decepticon snarled, turning on her heel. "That insect is more trouble than she's worth." She strode out, the door slamming shut behind her.

A scuffle to the mech's right drew his optics as a small green figure slipped out of an air duct. "Slizardo, you are wonderful!"

"Get you! Get you get friend! Get you get friend get human!" The lizard climbed up the mech's side, pulling out a tiny torch as he began to cut at the bindings holding the bounty hunter.

"How about you get the human, I'll get Remix?"

"Goodie!"

When the bindings snapped off, Devcon grabbed his lizard partner and set him on the ground. "Get Aalis!"

"Meet lobby! Plan!"

"Sounds good!"

The lizard skittered into the vent as Devcon charged the door. This was a casino, not a high security facility; the door bent in.

He stepped into the hallway, immediately hearing screams down the hall. His pedes pounded down the hall around the corner. Coldstar stood with her back to him, dragging Remix down the hall.

The little femme screamed, kicking angrily.

Devcon ran down the hall. Coldstar dropped Remix, turning around. Her knife arced, aiming for the Autobot's face.

"I had a feeling this would happen! Now I get to play with both of you!" Devcon blocked, but the little Con swished her legs under him, trying to trip the mech.

Thankfully, the mech was sturdier than she thought. He stumbled, but didn't fall. She then wrapped her legs around his, pulling him down. The mech pulled her into a choke hold. With his free servo, he activated his blaster. With a single shot, he hit the binders of Remix.

The young femme hissed in pain as the blast shattered her bindings and slightly burned her wrists.

"Get her knife!"

Remix looked up at the two grappling combatants. "Wh-what!?"

"Do it!"

The little femme, stumbling to her feet, ran over. Coldstar, using what little movement she had, slashed at the little Autobot. Remix grabbed the Con's wrists, pulling hard on the knife until it came out of Coldstar's servos.

"Yes! The art of war! Give me all you got!" Out of a pocket in her subspace, she whipped out another knife. With a swift slash, she cut the arms of her captor, flipping backwards over him. "Oooh! This is fun! But, I don't know if that little femme can last."

Devcon glanced back at his companion. His optics took in the multitude of scratches and scars that covered her body. Evidence of the torture inflicted by the her Decepticon captor. Each wound dripped Energon, and her form seemed slumped over, as even just grabbing that knife seemed to wipe out her energy. Her digits barely clung to the taken blade.

"Remix, stay back!"

The blade in her servos shuddered as she stepped back. "O-ok…"

Devcon nodded. "Now, Coldstar. Shall we dance?"

"Let me lead." She charged, pulling out another knife from her subspace.

Calmly, Devcon activated his blaster. Two shots. One at the roof support on the left. The other at the roof support on the right.

Overhead, the roof crumbled down. Large chunks of stone and tile fell, crashing into the similar substance making up the floor below.

"Ooh! Fun!" Coldstar jumped back, glaring across the falling ceiling, cracking the floor. "Don't worry about the casino. I won't fall through the floor and break more. I'll just find your little human friend instead. See you soon!"

The Con scampered away.

"Aalis…"

"Slizardo is looking for her." The mech hurried to the femme, giving her wounds a closer inspection. "Looks like she didn't attack you anywhere vital, but you should be careful. Can you transform?"

"I-I'll try…" The femme took a step back and transformed. Thank goodness her wounds only stung mildly.

"Follow me!" The mech transformed and hurried down the halls of the casino, followed by the young femme.

Despite how much her wounds hurt, Remix followed. Her processor whirred with thoughts of her friend. What would the Decepticons want with her?

* * *

Ow…

"Really should've seen that coming."

Aalis looked up at the slanted air vent above her. One stupid misstep. She could've broken something. Actually, she probably should have… Did the armor of the suit?

"Human! Human!" She looked up and saw Slizardo. "Goodie! Did a good job!" His slimy green hand grabbed her wrist. "This way! This way!" He dragged her down through the metal vents. Their small footsteps echoing down the corridor.

The two slipped out of a vent cover just as Devcon and Remix screeched around a corner.

"Get in you two!" Devcon opened up the two doors on the driver's side. The human jumped in back and the lizard jumped in front. "Slizardo, I hope you have a plan for getting us out of here!"

"Lobby! Lobby!"

"On it!"

The human, holding on as they sped around the casino, looked back at her friend. "Is Remix alright?"

"She'll be alright. We just need to get out of here."

They pulled into the lobby, having to stop due to the metal shutters blocking all exits. Remix transformed, shaking slightly with energon pouring from the multitude of wounds.

Aalis jumped out of Devcon's backseat. "Remix! What did they do to you!?"

"They cut me up… I'm ok though. They didn't do any lasting damage. It does hurt though." She reached down, lifting up her human friend. "Suster, what did they do to you?"

"I'm alright. They were going to sell me off."

"Sell you!?"

Devcon transformed, blaster at the ready. "Yeah. Humans are worth a lot on the black market. Now, we can talk about that later."

"Later isn't happening." Crimson Phantom and the other four femmes stood in the hallway they came from. The leader's optics burning with fury amongst the scars from the scraplets. "I assume that fragging little slime ball is behind all this!"

"An' this glitchy!" The lizard stuck out a long tongue as he pressed a button on a remote.

Nothing.

"What was that? A bomb?" Coldstar giggled. "You're a fragging loser! Can I squish it!?"

CRASH

"Never fear! The cavalry is here!"

Glass shattered, falling down upon the four escapees. Remix covered Aalis with her servo, glancing up as a small red jet flew in through the shattered skylight.

To their left, an explosion rocked the building, sending small metal shards flying.

"Get out!" A large mech dropped in from the skylight as the red jet transformed. The red one, a small mech with a cone-shaped head drew his blaster and began firing on the four Decepticons. The other, a larger, bulkier mech with navy plating, shoved Remix toward the explosion.

"We'll hold them off!"

Devcon began to run for the newly blown exit, Remix following behind.

"Stop them!"

Balewing and Aurora Speeder, covered by the other two, rushed past the two mechs. Aurora Speeder whipped out her scythe, spinning it around, catching Remix's pede.

The femme collapsed, clutched Aalis to her chassis, protecting her as they fell. "You are going nowhere, femmes!"

CRACK!

A loud gunshot echoed before the scythe-wielding Con collapsed, her left leg shattered by a sniper bolt. Balewing jumped back as blaster fire peppered her armor.

"Sorry we took so long!" Remix felt a servo grab hers. Smokescreen's facial platting appeared in her vision. "Had to pick up some backup!" He pulled her to her pedes, continually firing on the Decepticons. "Powerglide! Overcast(1)! We're leaving!"

"On it captain!"

The air filled with sniper rounds, missing the Autobots. Each round firing faster than the last as the Autobots turned and ran. Overcast glanced back. "Get to the ship, because if this goes south we broke protocol for nothing."

"Just move!" Powerglide yelled. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner the enforcers here can deal with the femmes and not us!"

Smokescreen tapped his comlink as they ran. "Hey, sweet cheeks, seal those femmes in."

A grenade flew over their heads. Remix, still clutching her human friend, heard an explosion and crumbling behind them. Her legs shuddered, buckling slightly. She could feel her optics wanting to offline.

"Remix?" Aalis laid her hands on her friend's servo. "You ok?"

"Yeah…"

"That is a lie." Powerglide grabbed the little femme's free arm, slinging it over his shoulder plating. "You're leaking a lot!"

Devcon skidded to a stop, looking at Remix. "That wasn't there before." He looked at the large stream of energon leaking from under some metal plating. "You must have some internal injuries we didn't know about! Smokescreen, where is your ship!?"

"It's on its way." Lancer jumped down toward them, putting away her sniper rifle. "ETA thirty seconds."

Remix felt her legs sink slightly, her vision blurring. Even so, as a shadow passed overhead, she glanced up.

"Is that a robot dinosaur!?"

Indeed it was or it appeared to be. A white thing, that looked like a metal dinosaur with red and blue parts as well, came swooping down. A voice, high and mighty sounding, echoed. "Do not worry, now that I'm here, all is well."

"Thanks, Commander Modesty!"

The 'dinosaur' landed (who was three times the size of any of the other bots), transforming into a large rocket ship. "Get inside."

"Hope you can outfly the enforcers."

"Do you know who you are speaking to!? I am Sky Lynx(2), the greates-"

"SKY LYNX!"

"Fine…"

Remix sank down to the floor, allowing her hand to spill open and Aalis to sit down.

"Remix! Remix! Someone help her!"

Remix slumped against the wall as Lancer ran over with a med-kit. "Hold on, femme. Hold on." Her optics offlined, plunging her into darkness.

* * *

"Please!" Aalis cried. "Help her!"

Lancer pried off one of the plates on her abdomen, revealing a number of wires cut, spilling energon. One of the cuts went from Coldstar went a little deeper than thought.

"Powerglide! Get over here!" She pulled out a small torch and some patches, Lancer began patching the wires and tubes inside the young femme's abdomen. "Human, if I give you a cloth can you try and wipe up the energon?"

"A-anything!"

Lancer handed her a cloth, the size of a king size bed comforter. The girl began to wipe up the energon. In her mind, she felt unsettled. Human blood, real human blood should turn her stomach; this was her friend's 'blood' but somehow it just seemed to her like a sticky blue liquid.

Her eyes glanced up as Lancer stuck a giant needle into Powerglide's arm, taking some of his energon for Remix.

Yet it still didn't feel real.

Only when she climbed onto Remix's leg, looked into the open abdomen cavity, did her stomach began to roar with discomfort. Her friend's organs, mechanical as they were, swam in energon.

This was wrong.

A servo suddenly scooped her up. "You shouldn't see this." Smokescreen carried her over to the small sleeping quarters. There was a small sink and some bunks. "Here, this is for cleaning off equipment, but you can clean yourself off." He set her down on the sink's edge. "Don't worry, she'll be alright."

The girl stared into the sink before she doubled over, purging her stomach of what little food it contained before she sunk to her knees. "I-I can't do this!"

"Whoa…!" Smokescreen stepped back, glancing around. "Uh… are you ok? Uh, Devcon! Someone! The human just purged! I don't know what to do!"

Aalis breathed out a laugh. "I'm ok. I'm ok. Sorry…" She took a deep breath. "Is there anything to drink? Water?"

"Slizardo has some!"

Smokescreen reached over, rubbing the girl's back with a single digit. "Uh, there there…"

"I just don't know what to do." The girl let out a long sigh, choking up slightly. "I'm a fragging teacher. I'm a teacher! I'm not a fighter! I can't clean up someone's blood; blood, energon. I can't just face down two Decepticons by myself!"

Smokescreen bit his lip component. "I guess I'll just leave you alone."

Aalis sat on the edge of the sink, only looking up from where her stomach contents laid when Slizardo came in with a container of purified water.

In the other room, she heard the others talking, and she seemed to hear Remix's voice too. Even so, she just took a few drinks of water, cleaned off her face, and rested her head on her knees.

Until she finally fell asleep, her hands still covered in Remix's energon.

* * *

 **Such a happy ending for new years!**

 **Yay!**

* * *

Footnotes: 

(1) Powerglide is a mech from G1. Overcast is Jetfire's brother.

(2) Sky Lynx was a large Cybertronian that transforms into a shuttle. He can split himself into a lynx-like creature and flying bird creature.

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Powerglide- Todd Haberkorn (Natsu Dragneel, Ling Yao, Edgar Allan Poe)_

 _Overcast- Scott McNeil (Jetfire, Rattrap, Wolverine/Logan, Piccolo, Flam)_

 _Sky Lynx- Nolan North (Jim Prescott, Isildur, Alfred Pennyworth, Skylynx)_


	11. Chapter 11

**We've got us a short chapter. Short and sweet.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Froforword**

* * *

Remix gasped, pain wracking her form as her optics onlined. Overcast laid her hands on her shoulder plating, gently pushing her back down onto a berth. "Calm down, youngling. Don't move too much."

"Wh-what? Where am I?"

"Don't worry," Powerglide called from the cockpit, "you're among fellow Autobots! Welcome aboard, Remix!"

"Yes, welcome. But please keep your leaky energon out of my cockpit, please."

Remix glanced around, scouring the ship. "Where's Aalis?"

Smokescreen rubbed the back of his helm. "Well, she's in another room. She purged and isn't very happy right now."

"Purged? I need to talk to her!"

"You're not moving. Do you want to reopen those injuries!?" Overcast continued to push her back down on the berth.

Devcon laid his servo on the young femme's arm. "I will speak with her. Slizardo said she was in stasis. He's watching her."

The femme vented. "Fine. Just make sure my suster is alright?"

"Suster?"

"It means sister."

"Oh." Devcon shrugged slightly before turning to the sleeping quarters.

Powerglide turned around to the little femme. "We didn't want to do anything until you woke up in order to ask you a question."

"Question?"

Overcast sat down, smiling softly. "We wanted to know what you were planning to do. You bear our insignia, but you are not in any records."

"I never officially joined. I was put on a refugee ship and the bots in charge refused to let me join the Autobots because I was so young. I've been living on earth with my suster for a while now."

"Do you still want to be an Autobot?" Smokescreen cocked his helm. "If you didn't officially join, then if you remove the insignia you wouldn't be a traitor. What do you want to do?"

"Wh-wha… I…"

"That was a little fast." Overcast waved his servo. "Remix, what the eager youngling was trying to say is that, you have a choice right now. We can help you get to where you want to go; the question is, do you want to join us or do you want to go back with your human friend?"

Remix bit her lip component. "How would we get back to earth in the first place."

"Oh," Sky Lynx muttered, "only one place I know can get you to that dirt ball is Victory(1), and that planet is pretty far out as well."

"Can we go to Victory then? I can make my decision on the way. If it's far away, I can decide if I want to stay an Autobot when we get there, right?"

"That's right!" Smokescreen grinned.

"But don't think I'm taking you all the way to Victory!"

"Why not?"

The ship, or Sky Lynx, laughed, shaking the ship in the process. "You think I'm flying all that way? We are going to be in enough trouble for going to Monacus without permission. If I go all the way to Victory I will get court marshalled. I'm taking you to our Autobot outpost on Velocitron(2), and we can get you a shuttle for you and the human."

"Alright." Remix vented, tiredly offlining her optics. "I'm just going to rest for a while…" As her optics offlined, she hoped Devcon could do something for Aalis, since Remix wasn't supposed to move.

* * *

Inside the rest quarters, Devcon found the human curled up on the edge of a sink used to wash materials. She still had energon on her hands.

Slizardo sat on the sink too, relaxing as he tried to fix a small device.

"What are you working on, Slizardo?"

"Purifier! Water purifier for human!"

"Nice." Devcon reached over, gently lifting the human off the sink. Aalis moved slightly, groaning at the movement. Her eyes opened, barely. "Hello, human. Rest well?"

"I'm so… hungry."

Hungry?

"Human wants sustenance! Slizardo has some! Slizardo has some!" The lizard scrambled down from the sink, running around to his own little parcel of belongings. "Water. Water. I have water! Meat! Meat! Dry meat! Dry, dry, dry! Dried to the bone!" A minute later, he scampered back up, hands full of metal cylinders and small boxes.

Aalis sat up, slowly with Devcon's help as the lizard tossed one cylinder into her arms. "Water!" Then came a box. "Dry meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Um, is it safe for me to eat?"

"Safe?"

"Will it poison me?"

"Oh. Slizardo didn't think… human try little. We can help if poison! If not, eat!"

Oh great…

She had to eat some.

But first, water. The girl uncapped the cylinder, downing the contents slowly. The fresh water tickled her throat, allowing the refreshing liquid to bring about a new rush of energy to her.

"Another!" Slizardo immediately handed her another cylinder. She drank that too.

Without thinking, she popped open the box, shoving the dried meat into her mouth. It was gross… totally disgusting. But she could care less at this moment.

"Forget poison." Devcon chuckled.

He watched as the human ate another piece of meat and downed another cylinder of water.

"Are you alright?"

The human paused before she took another bite of meat. "No… I'm not." She laughed dryly. "I'm just trying to cope a little… Look, I'm just a teacher. I don't belong in a war. Remix and I are such good friends, sisters, but I never expected the war would find us! I thought we would be fine." She laughed again. "I can't fight Decepticons! I can't be in combat! I can't fight at all! I'll just get Remix killed if I stick around!"

She laughed.

Laughed until she began to sob.

Finally, she just cracked. Crying full on. "I can't do anything! I'm useless…"

Devcon and Slizardo watched her for a little bit, the lizard jumping up on his partner's shoulder. He carried her back to the other room. Aalis looked up at the movement, looking over Remix.

"Remix called you her, 'suster' or sister. You two seem close." Aalis nodded. "That's nice. Most Cybertronians don't spend time with organics; I'm a rare case. It's nice to see a pair like you and Remix." He smiled, looking down at the distraught human. "Did your 'sister' tell you about Optimus Prime?"

"She did, a little."

The mech smiled, sitting down. Around them, the other mechs listened quietly. "You say that you're useless because you're just a teacher. Did your friend tell you who Optimus Prime was before he became the Autobot leader?"

"No…"

"He was an archivist. Not a warrior. Not a soldier. Not a guard. Just a young archivist named Orion Pax."

Archivist… the leader of the Autobots, the great leader and warrior, was a librarian?

"And you called yourself useless… but you managed to deal with two Decepticons on your own."

"Only because Slizardo gave me the bag of those things."

"It still take courage to face them down at all. You take it one step at a time. None of us start out as brave warriors from the beginning. It's one step at a time. Don't discount yourself so quickly. You might just surprise yourself one day."

He set the girl down on the berth beside Remix. "By the way," Powerglide waved, "the plan is to get you two a shuttle on Velocitron. The shuttle can take you to Victory!"

"What's Victory?"

"Actually, it's a human colony."

"Human colony!? There are human colonies out here?"

"Just one, actually." Sky Lynx spoke.

Overcast gave a nod. "Victory is a human colony far out in the galaxy. It's the only place where you can get transport to earth easily. We can't take you there, but a shuttle from Velocitron can get you there. So, get some rest. We'll let you know when we reach Velocitron."

"Ok…"

She lay down on the metal berth, staring up at the metal ceiling. A human colony…

How did humans get all the way…? Were they captured like her? But enough humans for a full colony?

Her stomach flopped. She felt excited and scared. Human colony… how cool was that?

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" Smokescreen swept Aalis into his palm, waking her up with a yelp. "We're here!" He carried her up to the cockpit window as the ship landed. An orange sky appeared before her eyes. Roads stretched for miles, as far as she could see; vehicles raced across them at lightning speed.

"Welcome to the speed planet!" Powerglide sighed. "Too bad there isn't a flight course. Yet."

The human stared, eyes taking in every detail. Her heart pounded in her chest, thumping in her ears. Her second planet.

She felt nervous.

She felt… exhilarated.

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't really working for me, but it was necessary, sooo..**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Footnotes: 

(1) Victory, also known as Planet V was the headquarters of the Galactic Defense Force. It appeared in the "Victory" cartoon, and "Victory" comic.

(2) Velocitron is also known as the speed planet. It is covered in road and is used for racing outside of the war.


End file.
